Falling In Love With You
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Summary: Dave Bautista is your average guy, married with two daughters three women whom he loves dearly but what happens when his wife passes away in a car accident, and someone new comes into his life? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Good to Be Home

****

Falling In Love With You

Summary: Dave Bautista is your average guy, married with two daughters; three women whom he loves dearly but what happens when his wife passes away in a car accident, and someone new comes into his life?

Disclaimer: No, I don't know or own any WWE Superstar or Diva. These stories are just purely fan fiction.

Characters

--Evolution (Pre-Randy leaving)

--Angie (Dave's wife)

--Grace and Angel (Dave's daughters)

--Natalie (she'll come in later, WWE's new Creative Talent Exec.)

--Stephanie McMahon (Paul's wife)

--Shana (Randy's girlfriend)

****

Chapter 1--Good to be Home

__

Flashback

"Man, I cannot believe we're married, baby." Dave said kissing his wife on their wedding day, in the limo.

"Dave, you have made me the happiest woman on the planet." Angie said kissing back."

--End of flashback--

"I cannot believe you and Angie are married ten years tomorrow." Ric said surprised.

"Me neither. She doesn't think that I can come home tomorrow, but I am going to surprise her and the girls."

"That's sweet, Dave. I really hope I find someone like Angie." Randy answered.

"Maybe Shana's the one." Ric shot back.

"Yeah, sometimes I think that she is." Randy replied smiling and then went out the door with the rest of the guys to go meet Paul in catering.

"Hey guys." Stephanie said.

"Hey." All three of them replied.

"Paul's at a meeting right now. He got called in, I think it's about that new professional dress code rule."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

------6 hrs later------

It was a house show that night, Randy and Dave were in a tag-team match with Shelton and Chris Jericho, in which they easily won. After the match, Dave cleaned up and headed out with Randy to go to the airport.

Soon, they were at the airport and Dave's plane was called. Both men said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

Dave arrived at his house about 6 a.m. in the morning, he figured that it was just enough time to get there quietly and sneak into bed before Angie and the girls would be awake. He did what he had planned to go, and soon fell asleep, holding his wife.

Angie woke up, and noticed that there was a man underneath her, she soon realized it was Dave.

"OMG! Baby! When did you get here?" Angie said waking him up.

"I got here this morning, surprise!" Dave said kissing her.

"Dave, this is the best surprise ever!"

"I'm glad. Happy Anniversary."

"Hmm…ten years." Angie said kissing him again, although this time much more passionately.

Soon, their 5 year old daughter Angel came into their room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey honey." Dave said kissing her forehead.

"When u get here?" Angel asked.

"This morning."

Soon, they heard their eight-year old daughter, Grace, getting awake. So, Angie got up and started to make breakfast, while Dave took a shower. He was in the shower, and couldn't believe how lucky he had it----the perfect career, the best wife, and the most beautiful daughters--he really was truly blessed. He soon got out of the shower and threw on some shorts and a tank top and walked downstairs to where the three most beautiful women, or so he thought were sitting, waiting for him.

"Daddy." Grace said running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey baby girl." Dave said hugging his oldest daughter, remembering the time that she was born.

"When did you get here?" Grace asked.

"Just this morning."

"How long are you here for?"

"For two days, sweetie."

"Oh, at least he's home." Angie said covering to show that her daughters, and herself were both disappointed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dave asked.

"Well the girls are going to their grandmothers' and you and I are going out, just the two of us." Angie said.

"Yay! We get to see Grammy!" Angel replied.

Dave was happy that he finally was home for a short period of time, and he was also excited about spending some alone time with Angie. It's just a shame that he didn't know that would be the last time they would ever have alone.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Being With The Ones I Love

****

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 2- Being With The Ones I Love

****

a/n: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I really hope you can send me ideas when I need them, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Dave had dropped the kids off at Angie's mothers' and then went back to their house where Angie was making steaks and some type of Greek salad.

"Baby, I love you." Dave said walking up behind her and kissing her neck.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Can you imagine ten years? I can't believe that."

"Me neither. It has been the best ten years of my life."

"Mine too." Dave replied taking the food to the table.

--half an hour later--

"Angie, that was a great dinner."

"How bout dessert?"

"What about it?"

"Just wait."

Angie then walked into their bedroom, and changed into a little sexier longer lingerie, and walked out and took Dave's breath away.

"Baby, you look beautiful." Dave said taking her into his muscular arms.

"Dave, I want another baby."

"Another one? Are you sure?"

"Dave, I want to have three kids."

"Alright, honey. If that's what you want."

The two made love, over and over again.

--the next morning--

"Morning, baby." Dave said moving his naked body, a little away from his wife's.

"Morning, sexy. I really don't you to leave."

"Well I don't want to, either, but do I have a choice?"

"Yeah, you can put us before your career."

"You guys are before my career. You should know that."

"Then why don't you give up on wrestling?"

"Honey, it's my dream. Besides, if I'd leave now, what would I be remembered as? Some suck-up to Triple H? You know I don't want to leave like that."

"I know, it's a good thought though."

"Yeah, just the four of us at home."

"Well until the girls would leave us and go to college."

"Then it would just be the two of us."

After their conversation, the two took showers and packed Dave's bags, and woke the girls up.

Soon after, they were dressed and ready to take Dave to the airport.

"Daddy, I'm going to miss you!" Both girls said as they hugged him.

He then, progressed to hug and kiss his wife.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Dave whispered in her ear.

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too." Dave said kissing her again.

----2 months later---

These last couple months had been strained on the couple, they learned that they couldn't conceive anymore children, much to Angie's disliking and Dave's job had took a new step, in which Wrestlemania 20 was coming up in a couple months and he really had a lot of promotional stuff to do, by himself and with the other members of Evolution.

Soon, Dave would finally get the chance to get home, so he was happy about that as he was strolling down the hall. He was walking down the hall, when all of a sudden, Randy grabbed him.

"Dave, there's been an accident, it's Angie. They don't think she's going to make it."


	3. Losing You

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 3

Losing You

Dave sat in the hospital room, right next to his wife, whom was in a coma. As far as the hospital and the police had told him, was that there was a group of college guys whom were all drunk, and wrecked head first right into Angie's car. The guys were fine; they really didn't know what would happen to Angie. The girls were at Angie's mothers and Dave took a few days off of work to be with her. The guys kept close contact with Dave, because Angie was like a sister to them as well.

For two days and nights, Dave sat meaningless beside her bed, not really knowing what to think. Angie's mother, Carol would come and take his spot and force him to go home, and shower, eat and then if he wanted to, come back there. She knew that he would always be there a few hours later.

He came a few hours later. As soon as he walked in, some machines started beeping, and Angie started moving, and opened her eyes, looked at Dave, smiled and then the machines all went dead. The faint sound of the heart monitor dying was in the back of Dave's head, and all he could think about was that the love of his wife, was dead. He walked out of the room, and went to his car. He couldn't even start the engine, he just laid his head down on the steering wheel and broke into tears.

He sat there for the longest time, just thinking about how their life had changed in three months-their anniversary, the sad news of her infertility, and then being away from each other. He really just couldn't understand why his life had to suck all of a sudden. Then, came the thoughts of the girls, what were they going to do? What about his career, now? Then, he seen Angie's mom walking over to his car, and then proceed to get into the other door.

"Dave, I really think we should tell the girls. We both had our time alone to cry and weep, but we need to tell them."

"Yeah, Carol. I think you're right."

Dave then, started the car and went to Carol's home, where a babysitter was babysitting the girls. Carol paid the babysitter and went to talk to the girls.

"Gracie, Angel, come here. Grammy and Dad have something to tell you."

"What?" Angel said looking up. "Did something bad happen to Mommy?"

Dave looked away, because that alone was almost way too much to bear, but Carol lovingly took his arm, and was strong for the both of them in that moment.

"Yes, dear. Mommy went to go live with God."

"Oh."

That was the only word that both girls said.

-two days later-

The Funeral

Randy, Shana, Ric, Paul, and Stephanie all flew in for the funeral. They were glad that Angie's mom had gotten to Dave, and he wasn't bawling around, or anything else that would make them start crying too.

The preacher got up there and talked about Angie's life, and about Dave, and the girls, and her job, that she loved dearly. Then, Carol got up and gave her eulogy. There was not a dry eye in the place after that. Behind that, both Grace and Angie put a rose in her open casket, and then everyone went up and said their last goodbyes, while they played a song.

They, then went to the cemetery, and buried her. After that, they all went to a restaurant.

"Dave, if you want some time off. My father already okayed it."

"No, Steph. I have a job, I want to move on with my life, I don't want to sit around some widower, and mope around. No, I want to move on."

"I understand completely Dave."

The other men nodded their heads to.

-2 weeks later-

Dave had came back from work, after the Christmas vacation. It was a fairly good Christmas, they had it at Carol's and of course, something was missing, but they couldn't let that ruin the girls' spirits.

Everyone was acting normal around him, and he appreciated that. He didn't want people to take pity on him. He had just gotten back with a promotional meet-the-fans thing, and wanted a break, to go call his kids.

He walked into the locker room, and excused himself to go call the girls, while he was in there. The other members of Evolution was talking.

"I just feel bad for him." Ric said. "Him and Angie were the nicest couple I had ever seen."

"Yeah I know. It's a shame, especially with the girls being so young."

"Paul, he's just going to have to move on." Randy told the other men.

"Randy, I really don't think you can move on after the one love of your life has passed away."

"Ric, Paul. To tell you the truth, I think Dave could meet someone else and fall in love with them. They always say there's one true love out there for everyone, but what if Angie wasn't his? I mean, I am not dissing Angie or anything, she was like a sister to me. But why couldn't Dave find love again? I mean he's a pretty good looking guy, he's got a good personality and everything else. I'm sure he could find another girl."

"Yeah, you have a point there Randy, but would he even want to find another girl?"

"Yeah, you guys got a point." Randy said when Dave was walking out of the bathroom.

"So how's the girls?"

"They're good. I have to take next Tuesday off, Grace has a dance recital."

"Aww, Dave. I'm going." Randy said. "Who wouldn't want Uncle Randy at their recital?"

"My girls." Dave said finally, sincerely laughing.

"Aww, just shut up." Randy said looking hurt. "Your girls love me, and you know it."

"Unfortunately, they do." Dave said sitting down reading the script.

"They got me wrestling some loser again? What's wrong with your wife and that creative department?" Dave asked the question to Paul.

"You remember Kellie?" All men shook their heads. "Well she was probably one of the best writers the WWE has ever seen, well she quit because she's pregnant, so Stephanie is in the process of interviewing some new creative people."

"Oh, well they better start matching me up with guys who are at least over 200 pounds."

"Yeah, Dave. You do look pretty dumb wrestling Tajiri."

A/N: AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been busy lately!


	4. The Interview

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 4

The Interview

Natalie Kyle had just walked into the WWE Headquarters in Connecticut. She quickly told the receptionist who she had an appointed and soon was guided to Stephanie McMahon's office. Stephanie's receptionist had told her that she was in a meeting and she would be about a half an hour late. Natalie then nodded, and sat down. She then proceeded to fix her red pantsuit, and by that time Stephanie was introducing herself to her.

"Natalie?" Stephanie McMahon said as Natalie nodded her head.

"Hi, Natalie. I'm Stephanie McMahon-Leveseque."

"Hi, Ms. Leveseque."

"Please call me, Steph. Follow me this way." Steph replied and they both headed to her office.

"So, let me tell you about the position a little bit, Natalie. It's pretty much working with me and being my assistant. My other assistant quit after she found out that she was pregnant. This job has a great salary, benefits and great vacation options. Overall, the job is assisting me and even putting your input."

"Sounds amazing. I have been a wrestling fan practically all my life; so I pretty much know all the storylines and etc."

"Well, that's highly impressive. The other people I interviewed only knew who Hulk was and not much more."

"Thank you."

"Well, I like you already so I'm going to offer you the job, right now."

"Really? I'll accept. Thank you so very much for this opportunity."

"You are very welcome. Lemme show you to your office."

The two women walked down to the end of the hall.

"Thanks Stephanie."

"You are very welcome. I just want from you by the end of this week, a synopsis of three storylines from you."

"Sure, no problem."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Would you like to go out to lunch with me today?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Well I'll let you get settled in and we can go down to the café in about an hour, sound okay?"

"Yeah, see ya then."

--one hour later--

Natalie had just begun to star working on ideas for the synopsis when Steph knocked on the door and said that she was ready. For the past hour, Natalie had been settling down, rearranging stuff and trying to prepare herself for the job she had just received.

The two women went down to the café and small talk soon began.

"So tell me about yourself, Natalie." Stephanie said wanting to get to know her new assistant.

"Ahh, I'm 23 years old. I grew up in a small-town in Pennsylvania. I live by myself there in PA. I have three sisters and one brother. I'm single, like Classic Rock music and writing."

"Wow."

After they were done eating their meals, the two women went back to the office. Natalie was working on the second of three synopsis, when Stephanie walked into her office.

"Nat, there's been a slight change of plans." Steph said.

"What?" Natalie replied slightly worried about her job.

"Well, I am going to start traveling with the guys, and they want you to travel with me."

"I already knew that, I thought."

"Well, it's going to start tomorrow. I'm boarding a plane tonight and I ordered a plane ticket for you tomorrow at 7 p.m. Is that alright?"

"Steph, it's fine. I thought you weren't going to keep me at the job. Wow, that's such a relief. Is anyone picking me up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will. The guys have a RAW show tonight in Houston, and then they have a house show tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Well, I got to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Steph."

---that night---

At Raw

Stephanie McMahon-Leveseque walked around the building. Most of the workers there had acknowledged her presence while some distanced themselves from her. What was surprising to her was that a lot of people didn't like her and/or her family since they gave them the opportunity to do this. She soon erased the thoughts from her head and went into Evolution's locker room.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Paul said kissing his wife, surprised that she was here.

"Well, from now, me and my newly hired assistant will be traveling with you guys."

"Where's the assistant?" Randy said hoping that it was another hot chick for him to date.

"Randy, keep your pants on. She's coming tomorrow."

"Well, describe her."

"I don't know. She's 23 and really pretty. She's incredibly nice."

"Sounds perfect." Randy said dreaming about her.

--the next day--

Stephanie picked Natalie up from the airport. After the house show, Stephanie told the guys to meet her at this fancy restaurant.

--at the restaurant--

All four guys from Evolution, most of them sore from the night's matches, settled down into a booth in the VIP section at one of the most prestigious restaurants/dance clubs in Houston.

"Wonder where that new chick is?" Randy asked as the other three men have groaned.

"You know what, Randy?" Paul replied.

"What?"

"I hope this girl is so god damn ugly that it's funny. I hope she's some nerd or goth chick or something that we don't have to hear about her all the damn time."

"Shut up."

"Here they come." Ric announced as Stephanie and Natalie walked into the restaurant. Stephanie was wearing a black pantsuit and Natalie was wearing a black strapless knee-length dress. Randy couldn't believe how gorgeous she was, and he wasn't the only one, Dave Batista was also impressed.

There ya go…sorry, for the delay. Please REVIEW!


	5. Meeting The New Chick

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 5

Meeting the New Chick

Natalie took a seat in between Randy and Stephanie. Randy, was completely left speechless by this new intriguing woman.

"So Natalie, congratulations on your new job. You've got some big shoes to feel." Paul remarked trying to start conversation.

"Thanks, Paul. I know, I've been hearing about how great Kellie was."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you will do a great job."

"Thanks."

"So, Natalie? Tell us a little bit about yourself." Ric said asking the woman.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm 23 years old, grew up in Pennsylvania with my parents and four siblings. I enjoy watching wrestling obviously, and enjoy writing. I just moved to Connecticut for school about two years ago, but think of moving back to Pennsylvania once I get my feet set."

"Interesting." Randy said trying to impress the girl.

"Thanks, I guess." Natalie replied giving an awkward smile.

"I just hope that you definitely change the storylines." Dave said unexpectedly.

"Yeah me too. I'm sick and tired of you facing little guys like Tajiri and stuff. That's probably like practice for you, huh?"

"Yeah it is." Dave said smiling genuinely. He was definitely shocked and happy that someone was actually agreeing with him for once.

-4 days later--

The guys decided to go out to the club. So they all packed up into a limosine and went to Club Six. After arriving in there, Paul and Stephanie went out to the dance floor, Ric decided not to go in the last minute and Randy was dancing with some blonde-haired chick in the corner. This left Natalie and Dave all to themselves.

"So tell me more about yourself, Dave."

"Ahh, I really don't know; there's not much."

"Aww, there's gotta be something." Natalie said playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Ah, I'm a lot older than you. I have two kids, Angel and Grace. My wife, of 10 years, died a couple months ago."

"Oh my, Dave. I'm so sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Not really much, I really love what I do even though it separates me from my kids and with their mother being dead, it's kind of hard for them to cope with neither parent being around, but Angie's mom takes good of them."

"Wow, I bet they are amazing kids."

"Yeah." Dave said smiling proudly and pulling out a picture of his kids.

"They are so cute Dave. They look just like you. I would love to meet them sometime."

"Sometimes they come and visit. I will definitely have to introduce you to them."

"I will look forward to that." Natalie replied just as Randy came back with a second round of drinks.

"What happened to your little friend?" Natalie asked fixing a stray hair that fell on her face.

"She's not the best dancer, so I just told her that I wasn't interested."

"Oh I see. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Randy said grabbing her hand and taking her hand; leading her out towards the dance floor.

They started bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Dave couldn't help but be jealous. Jealous? He thought to himself, hell your wife just died and you're jealous over Randy Orton getting with some girl. Just then, the two came back from dancing.

"Gosh, I never dance like that, Randy. I rarely go to clubs." Natalie said scooting in beside Dave and Randy.

"You don't? With that body and face girl, I'd take you out every night to show you off." Randy mentioned.

"That's nice, Randy. But clubs really aren't for me. I'm more of just laying around, cuddling, watching movies and just chilling with someone I really care about." Natalie said smiling.

"That's good too." Randy said trying to cover up his little mishap.

"It's fine if you don't like it, Randy. Laying around and being cuddly isn't for everyone." Natalie replied giggling.

"I think I am going to leave." Dave announced before Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Dave, don't leave. I want one dance with you as well." Natalie said smiling.

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"C'mon, Dave. Just one." Natalie replied looking at him with her puppy dog eyes. For a second almost, Dave thought Natalie put him in mind of Angie and how she would always beg him to dance, even though he wasn't very good at it.

"Fine, just one." Dave said grabbing her hand and leading her on towards the dance floor, just as a slow song came on.

_I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken  
Is holding nothing back  
Now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere  
A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you  
Now that I found you_

"Thanks for the dance, Dave." Natalie said letting go and leading him back to the table as soon as the dance was over. The couple came back to the table to find it empty.

"There's Randall. Up in some other chick." Dave said pointing up to the dance floor where Randy was dancing with another blonde chick. "Him and his girlfriend just broke up, so I guess he's pretty hurt."

"Oh that must suck. My boyfriend and I just broke up about two months ago. He cheated on me with my best friend and got her pregnant. Now the two are married."

"Wow, there's a breakup story for the books. You wanna go home to the hotel with me; Because more reasons than one, Randy's going to be coming home with just one of those sluts." Dave said making both of them laugh.

"Sure, Dave. Let's go." Natalie said walking out with him.

The two started walking to Dave's car, got in, and then headed for the hotel which was twenty minutes away.

"You're quite the dancer, Natalie."

"Call me, Nat, everyone does." Natalie said walking into the hotel beside Dave.

--the next day--

--At the gym with Dave and Randy--

"That Natalie is like amazing." Randy said going to one of the weight-lifting machines.

"She seems really nice, but Orton I think you need to make your attitude a little bit more mature to get her to notice you."

"Dave, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you into her?"

"No, I'm not into her at all. Hell, Angie just died a little over two months ago. On a serious note, I'm not remarrying, Angie was the one for me and there's no one else who can even compare too her. But, what I'm saying is that Natalie seems to be very mature for her age and with the way you acted last night, maybe you may need to touch up your game if ya know what I'm saying." Dave replied as he went to the bench press.

--that night RAW--

"Do you think she'd date me, really, Dave?"

"Wow, what the hell happened to the cockiest, egotistical person I've ever met? Losing confidence, Orton?"

"Nah, it's just like what you said. I mean I'm not the most egotistical person ever, right?"

"Randy, just ask her out. If she's not interested, she'll turn ya down. Hey maybe she'll say yeah." Dave revoked trying to boost his best friend's confidence.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Randy said walking out of the locker room.

--Meanwhile--

"So what's this I hear about you and Dave?" Stephanie said walking into Natalie's office in the RAW arena.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between Dave and I. He's just a friend."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering. I'll talk to ya later."

"Ok, bye Steph." Natalie replied as Stephanie walked out of the room and Randy walked in.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Natalie said as they both sat down.

"I wanted to ask ya something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm..do you have any plans for tonight, like after the show?" Randy replied nervously; he seriously could not believe how nervous this girl made him.

"Are you asking me out Randy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Natalie exclaimed shocking herself and Randy by her giddiness.

A/N: Sorry for the delay..I have been busy lately.

Poll:

Who should Natalie end up with?

--Randy

--John

--Dave

--another WWE superstar

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: The song lyrics used in this chapter were from Terri Clark's "Now that I Found You."

5 reviews til the next update!


	6. The Big Date

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 6

The Big Date

Randy stood completely shocked in Natalie's bare office after she left; after she gave her answer. He could not believe that some woman who was more than likely way out of his league would actually agree for a date with him. However, this shock did not harm his confidence and soon he was back to Randy-the most cockiest, egotistical best friend of Dave.

After leaving her office, since RAW was over, he went out with the boys to a small little jazz bar. Paul and Ric soon left after drinking a little and toasting to a very successful Evolution night.

"So, did you ask her?" Dave asked eager to know the details.

"Yeah, and surprisingly she said yes."

"Really? I didn't think she would."

"Thanks for having confidence in me man."

"Well, like I said, you never know about women."

"Yeah. Hey, this place is really shitty. Can we just go to the hotel?"

"I guess. The Legend Killer must get ready for his big date."

"I don't take that long to get ready."

"Hell, you even took longer than Angie did."

"Oh yeah, it was only that one time though, Dave. You miss her still a lot don't you?" Randy said of the mentioning of Angie's name.

"Yeah, I loved that woman more than I ever thought I could."

"Yeah I know. Let's get the hell of out here." Randy said sliding out of the booth.

--the date day--

Randy Orton had woke up with a big smile upon his face. Today, the woman who he thought would have turned him down, was going out with him tonight. Well, they were in St. Louis, which happened to be Randy's hometown, so he definitely thought he could impress Natalie with the sight-seeing and the best place to eat in town, a restaurant that one of his closest friend's owned.

Soon after his thoughts escaped his head, he tumbled out of his bed and went to get a quick shower since he was meeting the rest of Evolution for a pre-RAW meeting.

--meanwhile--

Natalie was now typing up another different synopsis when she was greeted by her boss, Stephanie.

"So what's this I hear? Date with the Orton tonight?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Well hello to you too Steph." Natalie said playfully; acting hurt. "Yeah, we're going out tonight; I just wanted to have some fun."

"So you're not like interested in him or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm interested. I'm just not sure if he's exactly my type..he seemed to me the other night at that club that he was sort of a player. I hope he proves me wrong, he seems like a really great guy." Natalie revoked smiling about the date.

"Well, he's young so I guess he's sort of a playboy but I'm sure he'll mature up once he finds the right woman, which most certainly could be here."

"Steph, I think you are thinking way too much into this. I'm not looking for marriage material on the first date; maybe the second." Natalie said making both women laugh.

"Well, Nat. I got to get back to work, RAW is loaded tonight."

"Yeah I know. I am working on Randy's match vs. Edge."

"Should be a good one. It's leading up to some matches later on down the line."

A/N: I'm here typing this, and I got a little messed up with the timeline of the story..right now, it's late 2003. However, Randy's not the intercontinental champion just yet. Back to the story..

"Okay, see you later Steph." Natalie said closing the door. About five minutes later, someone was knocking at the door.

"Are you Ms. Kyle?" The younger man said as Natalie nodded her head.

"These are for you." He replied back.

"Thanks." Natalie said taking the flowers from him and wondered who they were from.

In the bouquet was beautiful pink roses with some baby's breath surrounding the whole entire bouquet. Enclosed as well was a note.

__

Natalie,

The florist told me that pink roses meant that you wanted to get to know the person better, and that's exactly what I want to do. Cannot wait to see you tonight! Randy

"Who are these from?" Stephanie said walking into Natalie's office at the RAW arena.

"Randy."

"OMG! That is so sweet." Stephanie said reading the card.

"Isn't it though?" Natalie replied admiring the beautiful bouquet again.

--after RAW--

Natalie was in her own private bathroom which was adjacent to her office when someone knocked on her door. She quickly fixed her last piece of hair and adjusted her skirt and answered the door.

"Oh hey Randy. Can you wait a second? I need to pack up my things." Natalie said walking into her office, going after the laptop and her small suitcase.

"Sure, Nat. Take your time." Randy said looking around the now bare office.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Do you drive here?" Randy asked as they were walking out to the car.

"Nope, Stephanie and I usually ride together."

"Oh I see." Randy said getting into his rental and taking them to a small, quaint restaurant in St. Louis.

"Hey Josh! What's going on?" Randy said as they walked into Bonita Restaurant.

"Randy! Haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" The owner, Josh, asked Randy.

"Pretty good."

"That's good, who's this pretty lady with you?"

"Oh, this is Natalie. She's one of the executive writers for the WWE. Natalie, this is my good friend and owner of this place, Josh."

"It's nice meeting you Josh." Natalie replied sweetly.

"Pleasure's mine. Here, I'll take ya back to the best table in the house." Josh said as he motioned for them to follow him.

He soon took them to the best seats in the house, and quickly gave them a menu. A few minutes later, he came back and took the order. While both of them were waiting for their meals, small talk was being made.

"Thanks for the flowers today Randy. They were a wonderful surprise."

"Good. I'm glad you liked them." Randy replied smiling.

"Yep. So tell me more about yourself. You're quite guarded."

"Yeah, well it's due to one person, I just got out of a relationship with my ex Shana, not too long ago. But it dates back, to when I dated Stacy Keibler. Her and I dated for about two years and well, she was my best friend and we basically knew everything about each other, and what I didn't know that she was cheating on me basically the whole relationship with Andrew (better known as Test) and well I caught them, and chiefly the whole "playboy" status, I guess I give off is because of her."

"Oh really? That's a shocker. Well, from what I hear, she's not the greatest person to get along with, I luckily haven't worked with her yet. But what she did to you was completely wrong, no one should deal with cheating. My last boyfriend cheated on me as well, well not as bad as your story, but he cheated on me with my best friend and he got her pregnant."

"Really?" Randy could not believe anyone would cheat on this wonderfully amazing woman.

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal, anymore. I don't carry it around with me, it happened. It all goes in with my life saying, whatever's supposed to be will always find a way." Natalie said smiling.

"Yeah, that's an interesting quote to live by." Randy said.

"You still never answered my question."

"Oh yeah. There's not really that much to know. I live here in St. Louis all by myself, I have a brother, Nate, and a sister, Becky. My parents live here in St. Louis. I'm quite close to my family if you haven't already noticed."

"That's good. So am I."

"So what about you?"

"I have four siblings, two brothers- Josh and Craig, and two sisters-Nickie and Stacy. I like classic rock music, shopping. Not really much else." Natalie said laughing as their food came.

The two ate their food and then returned to the hotel.

"Thanks for that, Randy. I really had a good time." Natalie replied sweetly in front of her hotel room door.

"You're very welcome. I had a good time too, maybe we should do this some other time." Randy said nervously.

"Sure! I'd love to. You know where to find me." Natalie said as she walked into her hotel room.

A/N: Thanks SO, SO much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Please review this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Some New CompetitionProbably Not

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 7

Some New Competition? Probably Not..

--4 months later--

It had been four months to the day since the big date of Natalie and Randy's that kicked off a very serious relationship between the two in these four months. Natalie had gotten a new promotion at the WWE, she wasn't Stephanie's assistant anymore she was executive of the creative department. She was definitely proud of her new title. Another relationship had also had evolved in Natalie's life, for the last four months, her and Dave became really good friends despite the obvious age difference, but the two were really starting to have people wonder, including Randy, were they more than friends?

Natalie was now busy in her new executive office in the headquarters in Connecticut; for the past few weeks, she had to work there due to lack of creative writing jobs. She was busy faxing some new scripts that she had just finished editing when someone knocked at her door.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Natalie said as she opened the door and noticed it was Randy.

"Not much, honey. I just wanted to come visit you on my day off."

"I'm glad. Work officially sucks since those two people quit the writing team. Stephanie is interviewing people as we speak." Natalie replied as she slid her hands on Randy's waist as they kissed.

"Cool. Do you want to go out for lunch? My plane leaves tonight at 8."

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my stuff and let Cindy know that I am going out for lunch." She said grabbing her purse and hollering at Cindy that she was leaving for a little while. Cindy nodded knowing about her relationship with Randy.

The two went out for lunch and made small talk during the lunch.

"How's Dave doing? I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." Natalie said asking her boyfriend about one of their good friends.

"He's doing okay, I guess." Randy replied nonchalantly.

"Is something wrong? It's like every time I even bring up Dave, you just get all weird on me."

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, baby. You didn't have to come."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy said confused over her last couple statements.

"Well you're complaining about being tired and all. It's not like I'm not going to see you in like five days."

"I still am not getting what you are saying baby."

"I mean, I'm so glad you came; but if you're tired and all --this was your day off, you could have stayed home, but I'm glad you came." Natalie said smiling.

"Okay. You just seem like you don't want me here."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're too good for me."

"What the hell? Randy, you're not in that thinking that I'm too good for you again, are you? You're the one I want to be with, baby. Why would I ever leave you?" Natalie said getting up as Randy paid the bill. The couple walked out hand-in-hand and went back to the WWE Headquarters.

"Well babe, I got to go." Randy said kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh okay. I'm So, so, happy you came to visit me." Natalie said kissing back with a little bit more passion.

"Well if you're going to act like that, I may not leave."

"Isn't that what I'm trying to get to ya?" Natalie said winking.

"Bye babe."

"Later Ran."

--two weeks later--

Natalie's arrival date had been pushed back today due to the negative interviews by Stephanie about the creative positions. Tonight, she was finally going on the road with the guys again; a job she enjoyed very much not only because she got to see her boyfriend but she finally got to see her best friend as well.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!" Natalie said running up to Randy at the airport.

"So did I. You know how it is, not having my girl with me?"

"Awwe, poor baby. We'll have to make up for lost time." Natalie said kissing him.

"I definitely like the sound of that."

The two then went to the arena where RAW was going to be.

"Dave! Hey! How are you doing?" Natalie said hugging one of her friends.

"Nat, I'm doing good. How bout yourself?"

"Dave, I'm fine. What's new with you?" Natalie said as Randy walked out of the room.

"Well, I was going to ask, since you are back, if you wanted to go to see Angel and Grace this weekend. I am going home for two days and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

"Dave, I'd love to! I cannot wait to meet your girls." Natalie said smiling, she really did want to meet his children.

"Great. I knew you would come." Dave said smiling as well. "So how's you and Orton?"

"Ahh, good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, he just acts weird and we are getting into these little arguments and they're so dumb, I don't really know anymore. I really like him a lot and everything, maybe it's just obstacles."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Anyone can see you two really like each other a lot more than you are letting on."

"Really?" Natalie replied shocked at Dave's last comment.

"Well at least I think so. You have absolutely no idea how much I had to listen to Randy bitch and moan about you being gone."

"Awwe, that is so sweet. That man never seizes to amaze me. However, I cannot wait to go to your house. It's in D.C. isn't it?"

"Yeah, the girls are excited about meeting you. They kept asking me if you were my girlfriend, and I'm like no, she's just a good friend."

"That's so cute. Well, Dave I got to go find Randy and get back to work. Come into the office later to make plans for the weekend."

"Alright, Nat. I will. See you later." Dave said hugging her.

"Alright, Dave. Later."

Natalie walked out of Dave's locker room, soon it was going to be time for Randy to lose the title at Venegance.

"Where were you at baby?" Randy said walking into her office.

"Catching up with Dave."

"I forgot to ask you something."

"What's that sweetie?"

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"You should have asked me earlier. I already told Dave I would go with him this weekend."

"What the fuck for?" Randy hollered.

"Randy, calm down. He invited me to go meet his girls."

"What for?"

"I wanted to."

"Natalie, you've got to be fucking kidding me. You're dumping me to go with a guy who's still mourning his wife."

"My god, Randy. Show the guy some respect. His wife died almost eight months ago, and I'm not going there to hook up or whatever with Dave, not at all. I'm with you, I'm just going because he's one of my good friends and I told him that I wanted to meet his children."

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Randy said storming out of the office.

"Randy, wait." Natalie said running after him.

Neither of them knew that someone was listening to their conversation and was witnessing their little fall out, and that someone was Stacy Keibler.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.. FIVE REVEIWS TIL THE NEXT UPDATE!

POLL:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE RANDY/NATALIE PAIRING?

IT'S OKAY.

I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT GOOD.

I LOVE IT, KEEP IT.

SHE'D BE BETTER WITH SOMEONE ELSE.


	8. Attention: Rating Changed

Attention ALL Falling In Love with you readers…

Due to the nature of this story and where I am going to take it, it will now be on M rating instead of T!

Thanks, Natalie

As always, keep reviewing!


	9. Going Back

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 9

Going Back

It had been two days since she had left and she was all that Randy Orton had thought about. He just could not get her out of his mind, Randy thought he was falling in love with her, but he knew that he had to be honest with her about the demise of his and Shana's relationship.

He then, got rid of the thoughts that were in his head while he was lying in bed. It was already 10 o'clock and he had to pick Natalie and Dave up in the airport in about two and a half hours.

He soon jumped into the shower and thoughts of her came back to him, and he found it awfully weird, these thoughts were not of Natalie, these were thoughts of Stacy Keibler. He soon tried to rid himself of these thoughts, he knew that he really needed to tell her the truth.

--two hours later--

He stood in the hospital trying to comprehend the event that happened in the hallway of the hotel.

__

"Hey Randy, how are you doing?" Stacy said cornering him into a corner.

"I'm fine, Stacy. How are you?"

"I'm good, Where are you going, sexy? If you want to come to my hotel room."

"Stacy, I don't want to come to your hotel room. I'm actually off to pick up my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, that snotty bitch?"

"Stacy, you don't know her."

"I could care less about her, however, she has the only thing that I want, and that is you." Stacy replied licking her lips and rubbing her hands up and down Randy's chest.

"Stacy, get away from me. I don't want you anymore."

"Come on Randy. I can see it in your eyes, you still fantasize about me, don't you?"

When she seen Randy blushing, she knew he did.

"So what if I do?"

"Doesn't she satisfy you like I did?"

"As a matter of fact, we've never done anything sexually."

"What? What kind of dumb bitch would not sleep with you?"

"Maybe she's not ready, maybe I'm not ready."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Stacy, I really got to go."

"Fine, Orton. But if you want some, you always know where to find me." Stacy said kissing him on the lips. "Bye sexy."

--end of flashback--

By this time of replaying the thoughts over in his head, Natalie and Dave's plane had arrived and they were soon leaving the plane. About five minutes later, he seen them and ran up to his girlfriend.

"Baby, I missed you so much." Randy said hugging her and then kissing her.

"Me too. I had such an awesome time though. How bout it, Dave?" Natalie said playfully hitting his arm.

"Yeah, Nat. We had a good time. Thanks for letting me take your girlfriend, Orton. The girls really loved her." Dave said smiling.

"You're welcome, Dave. How are the girls?"

"They're great." David replied proudly.

--two days later--

It was a Wednesday, a day off for most WWE Superstars. And for most WWE Superstars, a chance to spend some time with their families. Well for Evolution, today was a day with a meeting with Vince and Stephanie discussing the Vengeance angle.

"Well guys Evolution is going to be 1-3 at Vengeance." Stephanie said as she handed the guys the scripts.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Randy replied.

"Well, Dave is the only member who's going to win." Vince announced walking into the exquisite board room.

"Good." Dave said laughing.

"I seriously do not know why I have to do this angle with Eugene, Vince. I am a freaking legend in this place."

"Eugene is quite a hit with the audience as of late, and the best angles involve Evolution. So, as it goes to capture that audience, we must involve Evolution somewhere in the Angle. Its going to only be a one time thing, Ric; nothing more." Vince countered.

"Fine."

The meeting ended several minutes later and the guys signed the contracts for their wrestling matches that were going to be happening in about a week.

--the next day--

The guys were again, busy back on the road again. This time, though the WWE was experimenting with a Stacy Keibler and Randy angle, more than likely to be used further down the line. Natalie was not to happy about the angle, knowing about their history; except for the straying with her when he was with Shana, Randy still did not have the guts to tell her that yet. However, Natalie could not be there because now since Stephanie was running the show due to some other engagements of Vince's; she was now writing the scripts of the upcoming house shows in Connecticut. She was deep into her thought about a Randy and Dave against Jericho and Edge match when her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hey baby. I miss you." Randy said on the other end.

"Hey Ran, I miss you too, but what can we do about it?"

"I know. It's great hearing your voice."

"Randy, you seen me like three days ago."

"I know, I just miss you."

"Well that's very sweet of you, but I really need to get back to these scripts. Call me later hun, bye!"

"See ya, Nat." Randy said hanging up his cell phone as Dave walked into the locker room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Dave wondered.

"Natalie, she didn't talk much, must have been busy."

"I'm sure she is, that creative department keeps losing people."

"Yeah."

"Paul told me you didn't tell her yet about Shana and Stacy?"

"Nope, I'm really not sure if I am."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Ran. That's ridiculous. Why not? Why not tell this woman that you obviously care about about your past relationships?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good, she's a great woman and you need to be upfront with her from the start."

---PLEASE REVIEW!----


	10. Telling the Truth

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 10

Telling The Truth

Natalie walked into her and Randy's hotel room they had shared, and put her luggage down. She walked into an empty room and couldn't help but ask herself where Randy was. She figured that he was with the other Evolution guys getting ready for tonight's PPV that was quite awhile away. Soon her questions were answered, when Randy came into the door.

"Baby, I completely forgot that you came in today." Randy said kissing his girlfriend.

"Well yeah, Ran. It's a PPV, and I talked to you yesterday."

"Well, I've been a little stressed out as of late."

"Babe, why's that?" Natalie said taking a seat on the bed next to Randy.

"I need to tell you something."

"Randy, you didn't cheat on me, did you?"

"No, babe. Never."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I wasn't completely upfront with you. Well, you obviously you know about me and Shana." Randy said as Natalie nodded her head.

"Yeah..well"

"Well, the reason her and I broke up..is because I cheated on her with Stacy."

"You did what?"

"I cheated on her with Stacy."

"I see. I am glad that you are being honest with me. But, I want to know something, if Stacy would want something with you again, what would you do?"

"I really don't know, Natalie. It hasn't come up ever since we have been seeing each other."

"Well Randy, I really would like to know. It's something that now's going to be worrying me..well not really. This is completely another one of my theories..I don't really handle cheating, hey if you want to go out and be with someone else, then completely we are over."

"I understand, baby, I would never cheat on you."

"That's good to hear. We better get ready, we have to get to the venue in about an hour. Is all of Evolution and me, Steph riding together?"

"Yeah, we are all meeting in Paul's room in forty-five minutes."

"Oh okay. I got to change. My man's losing tonight." Natalie said kissing his cheek.

"Come here, baby." Randy said pulling her onto his lap, kissing her passionately.

"Ran, if we keep doing this, we'll never make it to the arena." Natalie said kissing him back with equal passion, she then pushed them back onto the bed.

"Well then, I wont have to lose my title."

"Baby, I hate you." Natalie said smacking him playfully.

"Awwe, sweetie."

"I do, using me to keep your title." Natalie said seriously, then burst out laughing.

"Baby, I believed you."

"Oh, did Randy believe me?" Natalie said sticking her tongue out, and heading off to the bathroom.

--Paul and Steph's hotel room--

"Dave! I haven't seen you in forever." Natalie said hugging him.

"Hey, sweetie. I know! I would have called, but I never know what you're doing."

"Oh that's alright. I'll be traveling with you guys, so we will have plenty of time to catch up. How's the girls doing?"

"Wonderful. They always ask about you, they miss you."

"Oh I know, I miss them so much. We are going to have to take a weekend off and go to your place again."

"Oh good, the girls really like that."

"So did I. So you're going to win tonight?"

"Yes, I finally get to beat someone more my own size."

"See I told you, no more fighting Tajiri."

"I know, sweetie. Thanks."

"No prob."

Randy stood there and watched Natalie and Dave flirt with each other. He found himself quite jealous, but then he realized that she was his.

"Hey Randall." Stacy said coming up to him. "Your girlfriend is quite flirty with Dave. Aren't they like best friends?"

"Yeah."

"Randy, you have no competition with that Dave. He's nothing without Evolution, he's just some type of monstrous guy who just got in a wonderful group of guys."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here comes your girl. I'll see you later, Ran."

"Bye."

"What the fuck was she doing over here?"

"She was talking to me."

"About how much you want to fuck her?" Natalie replied angrily.

"No, Nat. She just asked how I was doing, that's it. Like I said baby, I wouldn't cheat on you, period. She's just a skanky ho." Randy replied.

"That's better. I may just have to whoop her ass for being around you though." Natalie revoked as the three of them walked into Evolution's locker room.

Vengeance went off without a hitch, this was definitely one of the biggest PPV events of the RAW roster. The only one that won was Dave, so it was not a big party night for Evolution, but Dave, Natalie and Randy went out anyway.

"I'm so proud of you, Dave. You did such an awesome job against Jericho."

"Awwe, thanks Nat. Poor boyfriend of yours lost his title."

"I know, I know. Ran, you still down about that?" Natalie said noticing Randy's somber mood.

"Yeah, babe. I never should have lost it."

"Just think, losing the Intercontinental title could mean bigger and better things for you." Natalie replied trying to cheering him up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks babe." Randy said kissing her.

--meanwhile at another table in the club--

"God, I hate seeing those two together." Stacy remarked to her friends Amy, Trish and Gail.

"We all know you do, Stace. Why can't you move on? He doesn't want you anymore." Trish mentioned.

"Trish, that was a little harsh." Gail commented.

"She just needs to get over Randy, it's obvious to anyone he doesn't want her anymore. She just acts like how they always did sneak around and have sex, but now he hasn't came around ever since him and Natalie got together." Trish stated.

"Yeah, Trish. You are right, you are so much better than him, Stace. It's obvious that he's moved on, you should too. You know how many guys here want to get with you, Stace?" Amy said agreeing with Trish.

"Yeah, Ames, you're right, but I love that guy. He's my everything."

"Stace, you got to get over him. Look at him and Natalie; he's finally happy again. I think he deserves happiness."

"Trish, you like in love here, oh he deserves happiness, what the hell?" Stace asked.

"Stacy, he was NEVER happy with you. He always carried himself down because you were just an easy fuck! You are sooo dumb sometimes with him, you're blinded by your crush. He just fucked you and left. He never told you that you were beautiful, he never said anything about love, he just got what he wanted and left. You really need to face the facts." Trish stated as she waved at some of the male WWE superstars.

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't, because obviously you will find anyway to get with him. You're just desperate."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." Stacy said as she looked over and seen Natalie and Randy on the dance floor dancing. "He's happy with someone else."

"Yes, he is. I don't understand what Natalie has that I don't."

"She's not desperate, and in the beginning, he didn't think he was good enough for her."

"Whatever. I think I am going to go. Bye girls." Stacy said walking out of the club, telling herself, that Randy will always be hers no matter what.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Falling Deeper

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 11

Falling Deeper

It had been two weeks since Vengeance and the WWE was already planning the next PPV, which would happen to be Summerslam. It would also be the time of those bigger and better things that Natalie seemed to talk about; it was time for Randy Orton to be WWE Champion.

Since Vengeance, Natalie and Randy had grown closer as a couple. The two were now dating at least ten months, and seemed quite strong; despite the fact that one person was trying to break them up, and that person was of course, Stacy Keibler. For the past two weeks, despite her friends' negativity, she still pursued the soon-to-be champion. Over these past two weeks, she had corned him countless times, wore a little more skimpier clothing, and did whatever she had to too break them Natalie and Randy up. However, unluckily for her, it didn't do nothing. He had dissed her countless time, told her to leave off of him, and did not pay any attention to her at all. She wanted to quit countless times, 1 because she was sick of not getting what she wanted, and 2 because of her friends' constantly nagging her that she was way too good for Randy and everything else. However, despite the two negatives, she was definitely not giving up on the one thing she had wanted since day one, Randy Orton.

--at RAW--

Natalie had a couple days off to hang out with the guys. She definitely, wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend who was definitely on the rocket to being on the top of the WWE quite soon. She walked into the Evolution locker room where the guys were planning their assault on Benoit and Eugene; she then went down beside Randy and Dave.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Randy said fixing his suit.

"Not much, it's rather boring, not having anything to do."

"I see. Did you schedule all the flights and stuff? I'd really like to leave for St. Louis tonight after RAW?"

"Yes, I did. We are leaving at 1 a.m. That's the best that I could get for tonight."

"Good, I am glad to be spending a couple days just you and I. No distractions."

"Definitely. How's RAW looking for tonight?"

"Just beating up Eugene and Benoit, Regal too. Just doing Evolution shit."

"In a couple weeks, we won't be with these guys, anymore."

"I know. Randy Orton as World Champ. I cannot wait. My dream's going to be fulfilled."

"I know, baby. Well, I am going to go talk to Steph, so I'll talk to you later, baby." Natalie said kissing him goodbye and waving to the other guys. "Good luck tonight, guys!"

--with Steph--

"So, you and Orton, alone in that house of his? If the bed's rockin', don't come a'knockin." Steph replied making both women laugh.

"Yeah, Steph. I don't know how in the hell I've held out this long. If I really, truly wasn't thinking, I would have like slept with Randy on the first date..but, I think it's going to be special now. We haven't even said I Love You to each other yet."

"Well, I can tell you that I'm more than likely, positively sure, that you love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, Stephanie. I do. I really love him."

"Is he the one?"

"Yeah, I know he is." Natalie replied gushing like a new bride.

"Nat, you look like a new bride."

"Ahh..I know. It's so funny. I would have never ever seen myself with Randy. He was just so player-like."

"Yeah I know. I'm glad he's finally getting out of it."

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How many times did Randy cheat on Shana?"

"Hundreds probably. He would sneak out in the middle of the night, he would make excuses why not to go to go to clubs, gyms or anything. It was like he was completely addicted to sex with Stacy. I felt so, so bad for Shana when she found out. She caught them, well she really had him ready to confess, she really latched on to the idea to the cheating. They had been dating about two years. They were serious for like 2 months, and then he started the lies. With you though, I think he's changed dramatically, Paul and I were talking about it last night. He's really changed with you, it's like he's a whole different person."

"I just hope he doesn't give into Stacy's temptations."

"I know, but I know he won't. He was bragging about you yesterday to a bunch of new guys about how great you were yesterday."

"Awwe, he's so sweet."

"Yeah. I'm so glad you changed him."

"Me too." Natalie said laughing as Randy walked into the office.

"Speaking of the Devil." Steph said walking out of the office.

"We're you two talking about me?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe, maybe not." Natalie said flirting with him.

"I cannot wait until we are done with this RAW, I just want to get home with you."

"You're so sweet, baby." Natalie said kissing him. "Only another hour and most of that hour is you and Paul, so you better get back to work."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see your face."

"Are you sucking up?"

"You might be later on tonight." Randy said giving her that so, famous smirk.

"Randy, you horndog."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Ran."

--at the airport--

"God, I am so exhausted." Natalie said laying her head on Randy's shoulder.

"I know. I am so glad to be home for three days, especially with you."

"Awwe, Randy, you're the sweetest." Natalie said kissing him.

"Thanks babe, but next time, tell me something that I don't already know."

"Randall, please."

"Baby, save that talk for the bedroom." Randy said smirking. "By the way, don't call me Randall, I hate that."

"Ooh, Randall." Natalie said playfully.

The two soon boarded a plane and went to Randy's house.

"Randy, you're place is awesome. I love it." Natalie said walking to into Randy's bachelor pad.

"Thanks. You want to go out to eat tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure. I just want some sleep."

"Then let's head up to bed. We can go out tomorrow."

"I think it's already tomorrow." Natalie replied giggling.

"Real cute."

"Randall, tell me something I don't already know."

"Baby, let's just go to sleep." Randy said pulling up the covers and drifting off to sleep.

--morning---

Randy opened his eyes and noticed that Natalie, still sleeping soundly, was in his arms. He really couldn't believe that after the whole fiasco with Stacy, that he now had her-his prized possession. She awoke soon after.

"What are you looking at?" Natalie replied stretching.

"Just how beautiful you are and thinking about how lucky I am."

"Awwe, baby. Thanks." Natalie said kissing him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Randy asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Shop, of course!"

"Well only if you know, shop at Victoria's Secret; if ya catch my drift."

"Sure, we'll go there."

"Good, you're going to make my shopping day quite special." Randy said stretching as Natalie got up out of the bed. "You taking a shower, now?"

"Yeah, honey. The faster we get ready, the more time there is to shop." Natalie said going into the bathroom.

--two hours later--

They arrived at the mall, and soon headed to a new store called Dirty Little Secret.

"A sex shop? Only you, Randy, would think of this."

"Babe, let's just go in." Randy said taking her hand and going in.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Temptation

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 12

Temptation

--It had been two days since Randy and Natalie took their vacation, and now they were back with the guys for Wrestlemania 20. The weekend of Wrestlemania 20 was filled with tons of promotional stuff and banquets, etc. Randy and Natalie hardly seen each other until the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Dave walked down the hall to Randy and Natalie's room, because all of Evolution was going to the ceremony together.

"Hey Dave, come on in." Randy said putting his suit jacket on.

"Hey Ran, where's Nat?"

"She's the typical girl, still getting ready." Randy remarked as he heard an "I heard that" coming from Natalie in the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she walked out in a strapless black sparkling dress. Both men thought she looked amazing, it was just that Randy expressed it.

"Baby, you look so freaking amazing. I'm going to have to stick with you so I don't have men taking you from me."

"Randy, I'm not that great."

"Babe, you are. We better get going; we are supposed to meet them in five minutes downstairs." Randy remarked looking at his Rolex watch.

The three of them soon went down and met Paul, Steph, and Ric. Quickly, the six of them were soon jetted off in a black limo to the site of the Hall of Fame ceremony. Once inside, Paul and Ric went backstage because they were presenting people into the Hall of Fame and the rest of them took their "assigned" seats. Natalie took a seat between Randy and Dave, and started chatting with Dave while Randy was rambling on with some other wrestlers.

"How's the girls?"

"They're good, always asking about you."

"We should go see them soon, I'd really like that."

"Yeah, I'm off two days next week, if you want to go."

"I would love that, sounds great." Natalie exclaimed. "Are you going to the big bash afterwards?"

"Yeah, I think so. Have a little bit of fun."

"Fun is finally coming into Dave's vocabulary. I'm really glad that you are going." Natalie flirted.

"I'm glad that you're glad." Dave smiled shyly.

--at the party--

All of Evolution with their perspective dates headed off to the party held at some nightclub in a hotel. Soon, they were all sitting in a exclusive VIP booth in the back of the nightclub.

"What a night! I can't wait til tomorrow night!" Randy exclaimed. "Kicking Mick and the Rock's ass - sounds like a good time for me, how about you Dave?"

"Yeah, I really want to kick the Rock's ass." Dave replied chuckling.

"Dave, I never thought that I would hear that coming from your mouth." Natalie said looking completely astonished.

"Well, I'm not really a big fan of the Rock, sort of find him overrated. He's definitely not the best wrestler the WWE has ever seen. I find him to be just a show." Dave bluntly remarked.

"I hate to say, you're completely right. He is nothing but a show." Natalie revoked.

"Are we doing anything this weekend, sweetie?" Randy asked out of the blue.

"Change of subject?" Natalie giggled.

"Yeah, whatever." Randy said taking another swig of his beer. "Well…"

"No, we aren't doing anything. I'm going with Dave for the weekend, I want to see the girls."

"Oh okay." Randy replied.

--Wrestlemania 20---

Randy and Dave's match was pretty early on in the card, so as soon as the Pay-Per-View had started, both men had already began getting taped up and stretching. Natalie, on the other hand, was busy typing away last-minute scripts for tonight and for tomorrow night's RAW. Ever since the WWE had been losing people left and right, Natalie's job had gotten more and more stressful; leaving her hardly anytime with Randy and the guys. She accepted the good with the bad and knew that the job would eventually get better. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a stagehand telling her that Randy's match was now on. For the next thirty minutes (or however long the match was), Natalie was glued to the TV and was ecstatic when Randy and Dave's team pulled out the victory. She knew this symbolized quite a party already however that would be overcastted by Triple H's loss to Chris Benoit lateron in the evening.

--the weekend--

Natalie and Dave boarded a plane Friday night that would get them to Washington D.C. in a few hours. The plane soon landed and they got into a taxi and they were quickly swept away to Dave's house. No one was home because the girls were over at Carol's, so they had the whole place to themselves.

"I'm not even tired. I slept the whole way here." Natalie remarked.

"Yeah I know. I had someone snoring and drooling on my brand new shirt."

"Dave, I so did not do that!"

"What's this wet spot?" Dave said pointing to a slight wet spot on his upper arm.

"I didn't do that!" Natalie giggled.

"Who did?"

"Whatever."

"You know you did, honey. Don't deny it."

"Fine, I drool when I sleep."

"Well, I would too, if I would drool to if you laid on this." Dave replied flexing his muscles.

"Those muscles make up for the brain you don't have." Natalie remarked.

"Oh, so you look at my muscles?" Dave said knowing he had her.

"It's kind of hard to miss them."

"You know you like the view." Dave said in a rather cocky tone.

"This is a completely different side of you; cocky Dave."

"You like it?"

"I love cocky guys." Natalie said getting rather close to him.

"Do you?" Dave replied moving up against her, quite close to kissing her. These thoughts were soon interrupted by Natalie's cell phone ringing.

"Hey Randy." Natalie answered.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Not much, we just got in about an hour ago. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now, it's like 5am?"

"Well I was, and then I kept tossing and turning because you weren't here with me. So, I decided to call you and see if ya were alright."

"Yeah, babe. I'm fine." Natalie smiled. "That's so sweet you were worried about me."

"Yeah, alright. Well, I just wanted to hear your voice, night babe. Love ya!"

"Love you too, Randy!"

The two hung up the phone and headed off to bed. Natalie's night was soon clouded over by thoughts of both Dave and Randy. Sure, Randy was the guy she was completely in love with, but there was always Dave - she would like to classify him as her knight-in-shining-armor, he was always there when she needed him and vice versa. She definitely appreciated that aspect of their relationship. Soon, her thoughts soon parted her head and she was drifted off to sleep only to awaken to the lovely smells of breakfast and kids running around, jumping on her bed.

"Natalie! You're here!" Grace and Angel jumped on her bed, waking her from her peaceful slumber.

"Girls! Come here!" Natalie said hugging them both. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good!" Both girls shouted.

"Where's daddy?"

"Right here." Dave said standing in the doorway shirtless with low plaid pajama pants on. Natalie was a little taken aback by the vision in front of her. "Did you guys do what I told you?"

"Yeah"

"Dave, you told your kids to wake me up?"

"Yeah, good job girls." Dave said as the girls ran down the stairs. Natalie got up and went after Dave. He was rather taken aback as well as though Natalie only had a small silk lingerie nightgown on. "Don't wear much to bed, do you?" Dave said shocking himself and Natalie with that comment.

"You like what you see or what?" Natalie said prancing around.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't start with that cocky Dave story again!" Natalie said running after him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm..wouldn't you like to know?" Natalie said going into her room and throwing some pajama capris on and walking down the stairs.

The four of them ate at the table, and were having a conversation on what they were going to do today.

"I want zoo!" Angel shouted.

"Park!"

"Hey girls, Nat, where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure we can hit up both today." Natalie said eating her last bit of the delicious bacon and cheese omelet.

"Alright! Nat, you're the greatest!" Grace said hugging her.

"Thanks, sweetie. I think you're equally as great."

The girls went up to get ready as Natalie helped Dave clean the breakfast table.

"That breakfast was SO good. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem - I love cooking."

"So do I. I absolutely love baking, I bake for everyone."

"I didn't get anything yet."

"Just wait, I'll throw you up a batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"God, they're my favorite."

"Mine too. I guess we should get ready to go with the girls."

"Yeah."


	13. Chocolate Chip Cookies

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 13

Chocolate Chip Cookies

Dave, Natalie, and the girls spent the whole day at the Washington D.C. zoo and they also went to nearby parks to satisfy both of the girls' requests. After their fun-filled day, the foursome went out to a nice restaurant and then rented some movies to take back to the house.

"Hey girls. Can you come in here, really quick?" Natalie said calling the girls into the kitchen.

"What Natalie?"

"Why don't we make up some yummy chocolate chip cookies for Daddy while he's taking his nap?"

"Okay sounds good."

The three girls were busy making a mess and making the chocolate chip cookies. About two hours later, Dave came downstairs looking for the three of them. His sense of smell guided him into the kitchen where the delicious aroma of the cookies filled the air.

"I smell something rather delicious."

"Here daddy, we made you a special one." Angel said handing her father a cookie.

"God, these are good cookies." Dave said. "Did my two sweeties make them?"

"Yes, us and Natalie." Angel replied.

"These are really good. Why don't you two go up and get ready for bed and then we'll all sit down and watch the movie?"

"Ok" The girls replied as they raced upstairs.

"You sure know how to bake, these cookies are absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, it's my great grandmother's recipe."

"God, I cant get enough of these."

"Aren't you on some special diet for wrestling?"

"I can cheat a few times."

"Oh okay, don't holler at me if that eight-pack gets to be a little bit chubby."

"Nah, I'll just blame the cookies."

"Or the dumb idiot who just ate almost a dozen." Natalie said putting the pan away.

"Thanks for getting involved with the girls. That really means a lot to me. I know Carol takes really good care of them, but they need a younger mother figure in their lives, and I'm glad you're that for them."

"I'm extremely glad too, your family is quite amazing. Angie was a very lucky woman."

"Yeah, right- being married to me."

"Dave, come on now - what woman wouldn't want to be married to you? You're raising these kids almost by yourself, you're great looking, athletic, you have an extraordinary personality. Angie, I know, was completely in love with you, as you were her. You can't put yourself down just because she's not here anymore."

"I know, sometimes I don't feel loved." Dave said opening up to her.

"Dave, the girls and I love you. You're like my best friend. I care a lot about you. Don't ever think that." Natalie said smiling as the girls ran down the stairs.

"What movie, Daddy?"

"Whichever one you guys want."

--thirty minutes into the movie--

Both of the girls were laying in the sleeping bags on the floor, fast asleep.

"Boy, that was a good idea." Natalie giggled.

"Yeah, that was pretty quick. Let's watch a grown-up movie now."

"Dave, why'd you get porn?"

"Natalie, I'm not like that."

"I was just kidding."

"I know, so was I." Dave flirted.

"Dave, I so did not want to hear that you're into porn."

"You asked. Let's watch The Longest Yard."

"Good, I wanted to see that."

One hour into that, Natalie was fast asleep on Dave's lap covered up with a blanket. He moved suddenly and woke her up.

"Awwe, sweetie. I didn't mean to get you up, I was just going for the DVD clicker."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm mad - I wanted to watch that movie."

"We got it for another week."

"Good, I want to finish it."

"Hell, did you even start watching it?"

"Shut up!" Natalie said playfully hitting him. "I'm going to go call Randy."

"I'll take the girls up."

"Hey babe. I've been waiting for your call all day. What did you guys do today?" Randy said laying on the bed in his hotel room.

'Went to the park and the zoo, baked cookies and watched movies."

"You tired?"

"Yes! Remind me to have kids that are lazy!"

"I'll be sure to tell my sperm that!"

"Yeah, Randy.. Go do that!" Natalie chuckled. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I can't wait until tomorrow when my girl gets back to me."

"Awwe, you're too sweet Randall. I miss you too."

"Alright, babe. I think I'm going to go. Get to bed."

"Alright, night sweetie!"

"Love you!"

"Love you more!" Natalie giggled.

"Bye babe."

--the next morning--

Dave and Natalie said goodbye to the girls as Carol came and picked them up. Then, the two of them boarded a plane to meet the fellow RAW wrestlers, including of course, Randy.

--at RAW venue--

"Baby! I missed you!" Randy said hugging his girlfriend, a little tight.

"Uh, I missed you..but umm..are you trying to kill me?" Natalie said making mention of the tightness of his grip.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just glad you're back."

"Big title win tonight!"

A/N: The time set is now WWE's Armageddon 2003.

"Yeah, and then you and I are going out to celebrate."

"Good, I'm looking forward to that. Sorry to cut this short, but I got a lot of work to do, catch ya later honey."

"Bye babe." Randy replied kissing his girlfriend and walk down the hall.


	14. Jealousy

Chapter 14

Falling In Love With You

Jealousy

--After Armageddon--

All of Evolution was successful that night, winning every RAW brand title that there was, well except for the Women's Championship. With all these victories, Evolution was definitely partying tonight and that's what the night started out as.

As soon as the PPV was over, Natalie and Stephanie joined the guys in the locker room as they all waited for Paul to get ready for a night out of clubbing. After he walked out of the room, with World Heavyweight Championship in hand, the six-some packed up and headed to the WWE After-Party at Club Sixty. (A/N: Just a name of a club I made up, if it actually is a club, sorry for stealing your name)

The six-some walked into the already crowded club with most of the WWE staff and wrestlers looking at them with blank stares or even jealous stares.

Their little entrance did not go un-noticed by Stacy Keibler.

"God, Randy looks fine as hell tonight." Stacy took note of what he was wearing.

"Not with this damn Randy thing again, Stace. Give up on him already!" Trish said frustrated.

"It really is, Stace. I'm sorry to admit it, but God, you're ridiculous. Can't you see that he's finally happy again?" Gail finally admitted.

"Gail, I thought you were on my side."

"I was, until you're just all over him and I was chatting with Natalie the other day and she's a real nice girl and you can tell she really cares about him a lot. Don't break up yet another good thing that he's had."

"What are you talking about? Natalie is a complete bitch."

"She's always been nice to me." Trish said.

"Me too." Amy and Gail added.

"You just don't like her because she's got your so-called man, and why would she be nice to you? 1, you haven't given her a reason to be nice and 2, she already knows about your situation with Randy. God, you are so blinded by yourself." Trish said. "It's so damn annoying, look at how many guys want you and you're still obsessed with Randy, he's so OVER you!" Trish said.

"Whatever. Look at her all over him on the dance floor." Stacy said as she took notice of Natalie and Randy dancing.

"That's her man!" Trish exclaimed.

---the next morning--

"You got here yesterday and now you have to leave again!" Randy said unhappily.

"Honey, they just threw this meeting on me this morning, what am I supposed to do? Say I can't go, because my boyfriend won't let me? God, Randy."

"Baby, I'm just disappointed, chill out."

"I'm sorry. Just a little stressed."

"I'm sorry for hollering."

"Ok, well I better get going. See you honey, love ya!"

"Love you more, see ya in two days."

--back at the hotel--

"Hey Randy" Stacy Keibler said walking into the elevator with him.

"Hey Stace, what's up?"

"Where'd your girlfriend go?"

"Were you following me?"

"No, my room is near yours and I heard you two yelling and then she left."

"Why are you listening to our conversations? Isn't that like almost stalking?"

"Whatever, you never answered my question."

"She left for a meeting."

"You want to go out to lunch?"

"No, I got some work to do."

"Randy, what kind of work is that?"

"None of your damn business. Why are you still after me? I told you it was over between us." Randy replied getting aggravated.

"Baby, c'mon. It was never over." Stacy said rubbing his shirt covered chest.

"Stace, stop."

"That's not the words you used to say."

"Well that was a long time ago and I'm with the one I love now."

"So.."

"Why can't you get your own damn man, and why are we stopped?"

"OMG! We're stuck in here!"

"This is just fucking great." Randy replied angrily as he hit the emergency button.

When the lights went out, he knew that they were going to be stuck in there for awhile.

"Randy, why are you so mean to me?"

"Stacy, you have been after me for years now. I wasted two years sleeping with you when I could be a married man by now with Shana, but now I know that relationship was doomed from the start. Now I am with Natalie, I love her so much it's crazy sometimes and here you all, being little bitch Stacy- I'm not falling for your damn act again."

"Randy, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Give me a break Stace, I'm not stupid. I see the way you watch me all the time, I see the death glares that you give Nat, I see the jealousy in your eyes - you are not over me, and anyone can clearly see that."

"Why cant you see that your incredible girlfriend is cheating on you with Dave?"

"How much proof do you have of this?"

"You can tell in the way they act."

"Stace, quit trying to make excuses for why you want me. It's kind of desperate when you are putting my friend and my girlfriend together in your little warped mind."

"Randy, I love you."

"Stacy, shut up. I'm not in love with you, never have been - never will. I only loved the sex, nothing more, nothing less. We're moving!" Randy breathed in a sigh of relief.

A couple minutes later, the doors finally opened to their destination, and Stacy grabbed a hold of him.

"No matter what you may say or what you may think of me, just remember that I care so much about you it's not even crazy. It's not about being obsessed or whatever, I love you and will always love you. It kills me everyday to see you happy with someone else other than me. I just want you to know that." Stacy said walking down the hall, Randy, on the other hand, just kind of stopped in his tracks and thought about what she said.

---meanwhile--

Dave was working out in the gym along with Triple H and they were having a discussion.

"You and Natalie are quite close." Paul remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. She's just a good friend, especially since Angie's gone."

"Do you have any feelings for Nat?"

"She's an amazing person, if she wasn't with Randy, I may have stronger feelings towards her, but no one is going to replace Angie."

"Yeah, but you two would make a really nice couple."

"Her and Orton do too."

"Yeah, but there's just something about them, that I get a weird vibe. When you and her are together, it's like perfect."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm completely serious, and like if anyone mentions her name, your face just like automatically lights up."

"She's not Angie."

"Duh, there's only one Angie, she doesn't have to be Angie to you. Why can't she just be Natalie?"

"She is."

"Then why are you comparing her to Angie? You must have some feelings towards her then."

"She's an amazing person who if Angie never existed, I could definitely see myself with her, but I'm not remarrying."

"Dave, get a hold of yourself. Your wife has been dead almost a year and a half and some 'amazing person' walks into your life, and you won't make room?"

"It's not about that, she's with Randy. Besides, she would never dump Randy for me anyway, and he's finally happy which he completely deserves. The woman that loved me unconditionally is gone."

"Whatever, Dave. I just wish that you have feelings for Natalie, it's pretty evident."

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Dave said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

He went to the Durango that he was driving and thought about what Paul had just said maybe..he did really have feelings for her….


	15. Jealousy and Confusion

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 15

Feelings and Confusion

Dave was sitting in his hotel room; still contemplating what Paul had told him at the gym. Did he really have feelings for Natalie? Sure, she was easily his best friend and his girls just loved her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Randy barreling through the hotel room.

"What's your problem, Randy?"

"Nothing, the strangest thing just happened to me though."

"What was that?"

"Besides being stuck in an elevator with Stacy Keibler for the past two hours, she actually said something really thought-provoking to me."

"You like her again?"

"No, never. She just said something that actually meant a lot to me."

"I was going to say, you better not be cheating on Natalie, I might have to kill ya."

"What the fuck, Dave? Why are you so overly-protective of my girl?"

"I am not! She's my best friend. I don't want you to hurt her."

"Dave, you act as though, you're in love with her or something. Are you?"

"Randy, I'm not." Dave lied.

"No, you're fucking lying. I can tell. Why the hell are you in love with my damn girlfriend? Have you and her did anything? I wouldn't doubt it; you guys say you're going to visit your girls, but you're probably going home and fucking her."

"Don't you dare bring my girls into this or Natalie for that matter. Her and I spend time with the girls, that's it. As for being in love her, I love her as a friend - nothing more, nothing less. Why don't you actually spend some fucking quality time with her instead of going out to these clubs and parties that you know she doesn't like?"

"How would you know what all she likes?"

"Well maybe because I spend more time with her than her damn boyfriend."

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk."

After their fight, Randy went to the lobby and called Natalie.

"Hey babe! How's the meeting?"

"Randy, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"Dave and I had a fight."

"What about?"

"You."

"Why? Why about me?"

"After he accused me of cheating on you with Stacy Keibler.."

"Why the hell would he get the idea of you cheating?"

"I mentioned something about her saying something to me that was thought-provoking."

"What did she say to you?"

"She just said she loved me."

"Randy, what the hell?"

"Nat, I'm not in love with her anymore. You're the one; maybe that was her way of letting go."

"Yeah, it better have been." Natalie said frustrated. "Was that all the fight was about?"

"No, I said that he was overprotective of you; because he said that if I'd ever cheat on you, he'd kill me."

"Awwe, that was really sweet of him." Natalie said smiling.

"What the hell? You're my girl, not his."

"It is still sweet. Just don't fight anymore. The meeting is going good; so I will most likely be there with you tomorrow."

"Thank God. I can't stand being without you."

"Awwe, Orton that was cute."

"It's the truth, sweetie."

"Alright, break's over. I got to go. Love you and don't fight anymore!"

"Love you too.. See you tomorrow!"

"Yup, bye Ran!"

--the next day--

Natalie arrived at the arena by her self. She wanted to get settled in her office before she'd go see Randy or Dave. After settling down in her semi-small office, she went to go see Randy.

"Hey baby!" Natalie said coming up behind him.

"Honey, you're home! God, it's great to see you." Randy smiled and kissed her.

"Same here. What's happening?" Natalie saying her ever-so-famous line.

"Babe, that line is SO old! Nothing!"

"Randy, I cannot believe you dissed my line."

"C'mon, besides being extremely lame, it's extremely annoying!"

"Randall, that's so rude."

Randy smirked, he knew he could change her idea with just one sexy smirk. "Don't do that either, Orton. You know how I am with that smirk of yours."

"Come here baby." Randy said hugging her. "I missed you."

"How's Dave?"

"He's be avoiding me."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Don't leave me."

"Honey, we got all night to make up for time we missed each other." Natalie replied sexily rubbing up his chest.

"I am so loving the sound of that."

"I'll be back." Natalie said heading over to Dave's locker room. "Dave!"

"Sweetie! You're back! You have absolutely no idea how much I missed you." Dave whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine. _Wait, why was she thinking these feelings for Dave all of a sudden?_

"So what's with this argument with Randy?"

"He just was being a dick; he was just saying something, and I just said that if he'd ever cheat on you, he'd pay."

"I think that was so sweet."

"Ya think?" Dave smiled, he was so happy to have his best friend back, if only she was by his side always.

"Besides, being cocky when we're alone , you're also quite sweet." Natalie smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you noticed."

"Hey, I'm going to go. Are you going home this weekend?"

"Yeah, actually I am. You want to come?"

_Yeah, just not in the way you're thinking! Wow, what was that- naughty thoughts about Dave-get with it, girl - you have Randy._

"Yeah, I would. Is that going to be a burden?"

"Natalie and burden never go in the same sentence."

"Another sweet thing, god, where are you getting these lines, Dave?"

"Hmm..Wouldn't you like to know?" Dave chuckled. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Bye Dave."

PLEASE REVIEW!

READER POLL--

Natalie with Dave?

Natalie with Randy?

Natalie with another WWE Superstar?

Please vote and Review!


	16. Accusations

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 16

Accusations

After her little chat with Dave, Natalie went to her office where she seen Randy sitting.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Is this a problem?"

"No, Randy. I just wonder what you want."

"I want you to come with me to St. Louis this weekend."

"Dave just asked me to go with him and the girls."

"Nat, come on. When was the last time that you and I spent a weekend together?" Randy said angrily.

"Fine, I'll just tell Dave I'm going with you."

"Good, I'll see you after the show."

"Bye Randy." Natalie said going down the hall to Dave's locker room.

in the locker room

Natalie walked in the locker room to find Dave there stretching out for his upcoming match.

"Hey Nat, what's going on?" Dave said getting up from his position from the floor.

"Well, I can't go with you this weekend."

"Why's that?"

"Randy wants me to go with him to St. Louis."

"Oh okay. The girls will be disappointed but I completely understand."

"Thanks for being so understanding there, Dave."

"It seems to me that you don't want to go."

"Well I do, I love spending time with Randy and everything - but I also love spending time with you and the girls."

"I see. Just go have fun with Randy this weekend, and some other weekend we can go visit the girls."

"Thanks so much, Dave. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, see you Monday, sweetie."

"Bye!"

--in St. Louis--

"It feels like I haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah, that's because you always go with Dave." Randy mentioned taking a seat on the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

"Randy, seriously. What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm jealous that you spend way more with him than you do with me."

"Randy, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just like Dave's my best friend."

"Shouldn't I be your best friend? Do you even care about me?"

"Randy, what the hell? You are my best friend. Dave's just my best friend too. You shouldn't even have to question my feelings for you. You know that I absolutely love you."

"I know that, but sometimes I just think that you and Dave are way too close."

"Dave's one of my best friends! Of course, I'm going to be close to him. Why do we always have to fight about Dave? Why do all of our fights come down to him? If you actually trusted me, you wouldn't doubt me. I, unlike you, don't cheat on people I love." Natalie said, shocked by her last comment.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't mean it."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"Why does Dave always come up in every one of our arguments?"

"Because you are too close. Just admit it - if there was no you and I, you'd be so after him."

"So what if I would be?" Natalie again stating a shocking comment.

"See, maybe I'm just holding you back from Dave."

"Randy, I could have already been with Dave, yet I chose you. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This is just me being jealous." Randy said holding her hand.

"It doesn't matter if you're jealous or not. That's all we fight about is me and Dave, me and Dave. C'mon, you have some damn woman who's still in love with you - maybe that's something I should be concerned with, since it's so so easy for you to get with Stacy, maybe I should be worried."

"I would be more worried for you and Dave. Oh, Dave you're so cocky and now you're sweet."

"What the hell are you doing listening to my conversation? That's so obsessive. C'mon, you've got to be kidding me. Are you listening to every other conversation I have with a guy? God, you are so shallow. Why would I cheat on you? Dave's not even my type." Natalie said walking away.

"Babe, can't we just talk about this in the morning? I didn't come here and spend the weekend to fight."

"What are you trying to say? Yeah, I should have let her go with Dave and then I could sleep with Stacy. Tell me that you wouldn't have."

"Ever since we've been together, I haven't once kissed or slept with her. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you and want to be with you too, but yet you don't trust me. I go with Dave to be a mother-figure for his daughters and for companionship. You have to feel bad for those girls - they are never going to have a younger mother figure in their lives ever again and I'm trying to be that for them."

"Sex and sympathy are two completely different things."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"How in the hell can you say that? I never had sex with Dave and I wouldn't. I cannot believe that you said that! You are just a complete jerk - no wonder Shana left you, you must have thought sex and sympathy were the same thing when you were fucking Stacy." Natalie said slamming the door of the guest bedroom.

"What did you say?" Randy said coming in.

"I said it's no wonder Shana left you. You were the one who got sex and sympathy mixed up."

"That was fucking un-called for. I have never cheated on you and don't even bring the Shana relationship up here - our relationship is nothing like that. Why would I even cheat on you?"

"Why would I cheat on you? I'm only trying to prove a point."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, asshole. I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you said about Dave and the girls. They mean a lot to me."

--that night--

Natalie called the first person she knew to call, Dave. Little did she know, Randy was listening to the whole conversation.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Dave answered the phone joyfully.

"Randy and I had a fight."

"Honey, every couple has fights."

"No, we just blew up on each other."

"About what? You two are like the perfect couple."

"Well Randy doesn't seem to think that."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well he accused me of spending too much time with you and the girls, and then he accused me that I was cheating on him with you and then he accused me of using your girls to get to you."

"Hon, why are you getting upset? You know none of that is true."

"I know. I care a lot about you and the girls and I just got angry that he brought that up."

"Maybe we should stop spending time together."

"Dave, NO! All the time that I'm not with Randy, I'm always working. I only talk to you for like a couple minutes a night."

"He doesn't know that."

"He shouldn't need to know that. He acts like he owns me.."

"And every guy should know that no one owns Natalie, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Natalie smiled on the phone.

"I heard you say it once. I thought it was quite interesting."

"I'm glad you remembered that, I thought I was going to give you the quote lecture."

"No more lectures, Nat! Please, spare me!"

"Dave, you're so rude. So, how's the girls?"

"They really miss you, but other than that, they're real good."

"Awwe, I miss them too. Well I best be going, better patch things up with the honey."

"Okay, go do that. Just remember, I'm always going to be here to support ya if ya need something."

"Thanks Dave, that really means a lot."

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to ya later honey."

"Yeah, see you."

Natalie walked down the stairs to see Randy sitting with his head in his hands at the dining room table.

"Hey." Natalie said massaging his shoulders. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said about you and the Shana/Stacy situation but you pissed me off. I'm sorry."

Randy got up and faced her. "It just scares me sometimes that you're going to leave me because you fell in love with Dave and his girls. I don't want you to ever leave me because you've changed me into someone that I wanted to become and that whole situation, I couldn't have gotten through that without you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." Natalie said kissing him.

"No more fights?"

"Ha! For tonight.." Natalie said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

READERS POLL…

WITH THIS CHAPTER, MY OPINION KIND OF CHANGED ON WHO SHE SHOULD BE WITH. I STILL DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM ENDING NATALIE UP WITH, SO YOU THE READER ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT!

NATALIE WITH RANDY?

NATALIE WITH DAVE?

NATALIE WITH ANOTHER WWE SUPERSTAR?

NATALIE WITH NO ONE?


	17. It's You and Me and All of these People

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 17

It's You and Me…and all of these people

Monday

The two got back from their trip. The trip, after the big fight, went pretty well for both of them; they now finally, got along a lot better. After settling in her office, Natalie went to find her best friend. However, when she did find him, he was flirting with the WWE's new diva, Nikki.

"Am I interrupting something?" Natalie asked.

"No, I was just leaving. See you later tonight, Dave." Nikki said hugging him before walking out.

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting something?" Natalie said walking into the room.

"Nah, I was just chatting with her."

"She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, I guess." Dave replied nonchalantly.

"You don't sound very excited. This is a new woman for you."

"No, like I said - I'm not interesting in seeing anyone anymore. I've had my fun, it's now just time to take care of my three special girls - you, Angel and Grace."

"Awwe, you're so sweet. I missed you."

"I missed you too, the girls really did. How's the situation?"

"It's so much better. After I got off the phone with you, I went downstairs and we talked."

"I'm glad. Fighting over me was just ridiculous."

"I just wish he wasn't so damn jealous of our relationship."

"I have to say I agree with him a little."

"Dave, whatcha mean?"

"We do spend an awful lot of time together."

"But I love spending time with you."

"I love spending time with you too." Dave said smiling.

"Well I got to go back to work. I'll see you tonight. Clubbing?"

"Yes, I am going."

"Dave and clubbing! How awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to branch out."

"Awwe, how wonderful. Well I'll see you later Dave."

"Bye sweetie." Dave said as Natalie walked out of the locker room.

---later on that night---

11 p.m.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Randy said walking into her office.

"Yeah." Natalie said walking out in a low cut short red dress. She was appalled when Randy kept staring at her.

"My god, you look absolutely amazing." Randy said coming up to her.

"Thanks."

"Damn, Im going to have to keep the guys away from you tonight. Gosh, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks sweetie. Let's go. We're late to meet Dave."

"Yeah, okay. Let's head em out."

Dave glanced at his watch, they were already ten minutes late. He wondered if they were even going, but then he heard them and when he got the view of him, he could hardly believe his eyes, Natalie looked radiant. Natalie, too, was shocked at the site, Dave looked absolutely amazing.

"Sorry we're late Dave, I was too busy admiring Nat."

"Yeah, she does look nice tonight." Dave smiled.

"Thanks Dave, next time, tell me something I don't already know." Natalie laughed as they all headed into Randy's rental car.

--at the club--

The club was extremely crowded for a Monday night. However, with the wrestlers' celebrity, they went right into the VIP room, which was packed with WWE Superstars. They took a seat with Chris Jericho and some other wrestlers, including the new Diva, Nikki.

"Hey Dave! How are you doing?" Nikki said coming over and sitting down next to the Animal.

"I'm fine, Nikki. Yourself?"

"Great, now that I have a dance partner. C'mon Dave." Nikki replied as she pulled Dave out of the seat.

"Wow, we got rid of him pretty quickly." Randy chuckled downing his drink.

"Thirsty there, baby?" Natalie said kissing him.

"Ah.. I love you."

"I love you too Ran. Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, let's go."

After dancing for a little while, Natalie seen the look on Dave's face - that he was clearly sick of Nikki, and she interrupted. As soon as she did that, a slow song came on.

**_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_**

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

**_  
_**"This song is so right. You are really beautiful tonight, and I can't keep my eyes off of you." Dave whispered in her ear and Natalie looked up at smiled. _maybe she just falling in love.._

_**  
you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

After that dance, every pair of eyes were watching the little situation that happened between them. However, much to gossipers' dismay, they soon parted and went with other parties. When Natalie went back to the table, her "supposed" wonderful boyfriend was none too wonderful.

"Can we just go?" Randy said bitterly.

"What for? Why are you so angry?"

"We're not going to fight here."

"Fight about what?"

"Nothing, let's just go." Randy hollered as they walked out of the club.

--at the hotel--

"What the fuck is your problem? We finally decide to go out as a couple and you go and ruin it by making me look like an ass?"

"Well if you and Dave didn't look like the happiest couple ever. You know how many times I heard points and stares of people saying how great you two are together."

"Randy! You're so fucking annoying! Who cares what other people have to say? I'm not with Dave; I'm with you. Why can't you get it? I don't give a damn what other people have to say. I control my life; not the other way around."

"You two are just way too close."

"Randy, this argument is getting really lame and old, fast."

"Well..It just gets weird one time. You dance to a slow song and stuff.."

"Who cares if we did that? You seriously need to grow up. I really cannot take this anymore. Your jealousy is ruining our relationship."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm fed up with you and your constant accusations that I'm cheating on you with Dave and I'm sick of your jealousy. I've had it; I'm done." Natalie said taking her luggage and walking out of the door.

She walked down to the hall to the one place, she knew she was wanted - Dave's hotel room.

READERS POLL

Natalie with Randy?

Natalie with Dave?

Natalie with another WWE/TNA superstar?

Disclaimer: I would really love to own Randy Orton for a day..lord knows what I'd do to him, but I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas. I only own Natalie and if Randy Orton wants to own me..Just call, Randy! I'm waiting! LOL..

By the way… The song was "You and Me" by Lifehouse


	18. Break Up and Make Up

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 18

Break Up and Make Up

Dave was startled when he heard pounding on his door at around 4 a.m. He was shocked to find Natalie standing there with all her luggage.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"Can I come in?" Natalie replied.

"Yeah, sorry." Dave said scooting over and opening the door so that Natalie could come in.

"What's wrong, sweetie?

"I left him."

"What?"

"I left Randy, can I stay here? If not.."

"Yeah, honey. You can stay here, you don't even have to ask. Why'd you leave him?"

"He's so damn annoying. I cannot stand being accused of cheating on him all the time. We can't even had regular conversations anymore because he's constantly accusing me of cheating with you."

"Not that again."

"Tonight, all he bitched about is that damn slow dance. It's not like I fucking made out with you right there, God, like I said, it's annoying and it's done with."

"You'll be back with him tomorrow."

"Will not; not unless he proves to me that he can stop accusing me of cheating on him."

"You really think being here is going to help prove your point?" Dave chuckled laying down on the other Queen bed.

"I could care less anymore. There's clearly no trust in the relationship at all. What about him? He cheated on his ex, like 100 times. C'mon, and I should just automatically trust him? I don't think so." Natalie said laying down as Dave sat next to her. "I'm really sure you want to hear about my lovely relationship problems."

"Honey, you're like my best friend. I don't care what we talk about. We can talk about anything and everything and that's why you're my best friend."

"Dave, how come you always know something that will make me smile?"

"Because that's just who I am." Dave said laying down beside her.

-4 hours later--

Natalie woke up, felling quite surprisingly safe. She soon, realized that she woke up in the arms of her best friend, Dave. After realizing that, she looked at the clock and decided that she would go in and take a shower.

Dave woke up soon after, amazed that he actually fell asleep in Natalie's bed; but he also admitted that he definitely liked the feeling. Soon, he heard the shower running and automatically knew that Natalie was in there. However, the persistent knocking at his hotel room door made him wake up and answer the door.

"She's here, isn't she?" Dave was greeted by the angry face of Randy Orton, one of his "supposed" buddies.

"Yeah, she's here. Why?"

"Well, I want to see her." Randy demanded.

"Not with that attitude you aren't."

"Don't you fucking tell me how and how I can't talk to my girlfriend."

"Shut the hell up, Orton."

What the two of them didn't know was that Natalie was listening on the other end of the bathroom door.

"You know what, Dave? You love it every time she comes crawling to you. It's because you're in love with her. I thought you said you'd never love anyone again, because Angie was the only one for you. Clearly, you're nothing but a liar."

"Randy, I am not in love with your girlfriend. I never lied to you about that with Angie. I don't want to re-marry. I love Nat as a friend, nothing more- nothing less. I don't know where you get the idea that she's cheating on you all the time with me. Hell none of us have anytime to have sex, so I don't even know where you're coming from." Dave said laughing.

"You know, you really are like all those muscle bound idiots- no heart." Randy looked at him disgusting.

"Randy, what the hell is your problem?" Natalie said walking out of the bathroom. "You have got to be kidding, not only are you accusing me, but also accusing Dave. God, Randy - get a damn life."

"Baby, I just want to talk."

"Randy, there's nothing to talk about. It's over, goodbye." Natalie said slamming the door in his face. "Dave, you mean to tell me all that 318 pounds of you couldn't do that?" Natalie giggled.

"Whatever. I hope you didn't use up all the hot water."

"Nah, I left like two minutes left of hot water in there for ya."

"I feel the love."

--at RAW taping--

"Did you hear the wonderful news?" Stacy exclaimed walking into the women's locker room.

"Nah, what?" Trish said sarcastically, knowing full well it was probably dealing with Randy.

"Randy and the bitch broke up. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Doesn't the bitch have a name?" Trish joked. "That's nice, Stace. Go get your man."

"Oh, I plan on it." Stacy smirked as she walked out of the locker room and headed towards Randy's.

After persistent knocking, Randy answered the door hoping that it was Natalie; however, those thoughts were quickly shot down when he realized that it was Stacy.

"What do you want?" Randy wearily asked.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yeah, to cheer you up."

"Stacy, I really don't need cheering up. She left me, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go out tonight after RAW?"

"Nah, I'm not up for it. Maybe some other time."

"Why do you want to go back to the hotel and mope around? It's so her loss. Come out and party with your girl." Stacy said hugging him.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Randy said pushing her away.

"If ya change your mind, call me."

"Yeah, whatever."

--10 minutes later--

There was another knock at Randy's locker room door. This time, it was Natalie.

"See, I knew you'd come back." Randy replied cockily as he tried to hug her.

"I don't think so. I only came back to give you the new scripts for tonight."

"Nat, come on. I miss you so much baby and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm sick and fucking tired of you constantly and I mean, constantly accusing me of cheating on you. I should be convinced you're cheating on me, but I'm not. Why would I do that to you?"

"Baby, I'm sorry." Randy said hugging her. "Please come back. I miss you."

"I missed you too, but you're not getting me back with just a few sorry's. I'm not that kind of a girl. Not until you prove to me that you trust me, you can just forget it. Bye." Natalie said walking out leaving Randy speechless.

--that night at the club--

"I'm so glad we decided to come tonight, Dave." Natalie said smiling sitting in a booth with her best friend.

--on the other end of the club--

"Would you fucking believe that whore? She dumps Randy the one night and then she's out with the club with Dave. You know that she is cheating on him with Dave." Stacy said to her friends, Trish and Amy.

"My god, she never cheated on Randy. Why can't you believe that?" Trish said as Amy nodded.

"You know Trish is right. She has never cheated on him. She's just a good friend for Dave. Have you noticed how happy he's been?"

"Yeah, that's because he's getting laid." Stacy reckoned.

--back at the hotel--

Randy, was completely shocked, with Natalie's boldness tonight. He really did fuck things up with not only her, but one of his good friends Dave hated him as well. Needing to get her back especially bad, Randy went and ordered flowers and wrote a sincere note in them.

Natalie and Dave arrived back at the hotel after they went out to the club for a little bit of fun. Upon arriving at the hotel, the concierge told Natalie that there was a gift for her to receive at the front desk. After that, she went to the front desk and received the bouquet of flowers Randy had sent her. She went up to her and Dave's hotel room and opened the letter, shocked at what it said.

_Natalie:_

_I've made the biggest mistake of my life accusing you of cheating. I just get jealous when you and another man, namely Dave, spend so much time together. That relationship scares me because I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to lose you by any means. These last couple of days have been complete hell for me, I just want you to know that. I found this song that was perfect for our situation. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through with these last couple days. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll completely understand even though it will kill me for the rest of my life._

_I love you so much, baby! Please come back to me, Randy.._

_**Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
Dreams could be shattered  
You could be gone  
How would I survive  
Cause you're where I belong  
My soul-believer  
Without you, I don't know who I would be**_

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go

Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
I disconnect from everything inside  
And I have made choices  
And wasted all the days  
I could have been with you  
Where my heart stayed  
I know you've waited faithfully  
Blessing our love even stronger

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go

And I've been blessed  
For every kiss  
For every breath  
(How could I let you down)  
And I've been touched,  
By hands I trust  
My love is risen

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you  
How could I let you go

"What am I supposed to do?" Natalie questioned after reading the song.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. How Could I Not Forgive You?

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 19

How Could I Not Forgive You?

Natalie walked down to Randy's room, when he opened up the door - you could see that he'd actually been through hell. His amazing blue eyes were red from crying, and there were bags from his eyes- he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Hey. Did you get the flowers?" Randy said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, they were very nice, thank you. May I come in?"

"Sure, babe, sorry." Randy said stepping out of the doorway and letting her come inside. "What'd ya want?"

"Well, I just want you to know that I don't completely forgive you for the whole me and Dave thing, but I love you too and those flowers were absolutely beautiful. I want to give us another try but if that Dave thing comes up again, it's going to be over for good."

"Baby, this is the best news I've ever heard." Randy said hugging her and then kissing her. "I missed you so much, I love you. I promise I will not screw up this relationship again."

"I'm glad, I'm going to go over to Dave's to get my stuff."

--at Dave's--

Natalie was shocked when she went over to Dave's and noticed that Christy was there talking to Dave about some kind of date. Natalie quickly grabbed her suitcases and left, going back to Randy's hotel room.

"Hey, I got some good news." Randy said as Natalie came back into the room.

"What's that, Ran?"

"Vince called and he said they cancelled the house shows this weekend so we can go to my house for a little vacation."

"Hmm..that's great."

"I was thinking that maybe we could catch up on some loving that I've truly been missing." Randy said hugging her. "God, I missed this."

"Hmm..me too." Natalie smiled. "You want to go get a bite to eat before the show tonight?"

"Yeah, let's go get something. Lemme get to looking better."

"Well, we're not going to be there on time now."

"You're bad, baby." Randy said heading to the bathroom.

--Fifteen minutes later--

"Wow, that only took fifteen minutes, I'm shocked." Natalie replied jokingly.

"So harsh, baby." Randy said. "Let's get out of here."

On the way to the restaurant, which was located right in the hotel, the couple passed a very irate Stacy Keibler.

"I'm sure she's not very happy with us getting back together." Natalie replied stepping into the elevator.

"You think I care? I got my sweetie back." Randy said putting his arm around her.

After they ate at the restaurant, they headed together to the venue. This RAW was special because it was one leading up to another PPV, so of course, new plot and storylines were thrown in. When Natalie and Randy were heading to their locker room, they noticed that Dave and Christy were quite flirty with each other. A pang of jealousy flowed through Natalie's veins. _Why am I jealous? _

"Baby, I got to go to talk to Cena for a second, sit tight."

"Alright, see you."

---at Randy's home--

"God, it's great to be home and be with my girl, again. I missed you so much. I am so sorry that I ever accused you. I never ever want to lose you again." Randy said cuddling with Natalie on the couch.

"I don't either baby." Natalie kissed him. That kiss turned out to be a full blown make-out session.

--the next morning--

Dave, woke up to an empty bed next to him. The bed that once housed Natalie, the woman whom his kids as well as he both loved dearly. Not only was she a wonderful mother-figure for the girls but she was an amazing best friend to him, especially when he needed her the most. He hated Randy for the fact that he put a huge strain on their friendship for his constant accusations of Natalie's infidelity, but he had to move on.

Natalie woke up next to her beloved, Randy. She really did love him and was very ecstatic that they had gotten back together, although she did feel something with Dave that none could deny. The chemistry was definitely there. She soon realized that Randy had probably noticed that and that's where all the false accusations had started.

Soon, Randy had stirred in his sleep and soon awoke.

"Morning, gorgeous." Randy smiled as he wrapped his tattoo-covered arm around her.

"Hey." Natalie replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about things."

"Hopefully not other men."

"Randy, you're not starting this shit again. I was just thinking about how different my life at different parts of life. "

"Okay, babe. Whatever."

"So… what are we doing today..?

"Well I'm doing you."

"Randy!" Natalie playfully slapped him.

"Scream it next time." Randy smirked, whispering in her ear.

"Such a naughty boyfriend, I have. I like." Natalie said kissing him before his phone rang.

--the afternoon--

After the "doing each other" for awhile, the couple finally decided to go out and spend the day together.

"I love this, spending time with the girl that will always hold my heart."

"Awwe, how could a girl not forgive you when you say some cheesy ass line like that?"

"I love you babe, always and forever."

When Randy said that, what he didn't know was that Natalie pictured Dave's face saying the exact same thing to her.


	20. What A Nice Family You Have There

Falling In Love With You

Chapter 20

What A Nice Family You Have There..

After Natalie and Randy were in St. Louis for a few more days, they then flew back to the RAW taping, in Anaheim, California. The two arrived at the arena; Randy went to visit John, while Natalie went to go visit Dave. She was surprised when she heard the girls' voices in the locker room.

"What's my girls doing here?" Natalie said laughing, walking into the locker room.

"We're staying with Daddy."

"That's awesome. I missed you guys so much! Give me a hug." Natalie reckoned as the girls hugged her.

"We missed you too, Nat." Angel smiled.

"Hey Dave." Natalie said standing up.

"Hey honey." _honey..lovely.._

"What's up?"

"Well Carol signed up for a trip with her friends, so I said that I would take the girls for a couple days. It's great to spend some quality time with them."

"Oh yeah. We ought to all go out for supper tonight."

"Us and Randy, or just us?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Speaking of Randy, how was the vacation?"

"It was good. We got everything all cleared up."

"Daddy, can we take just Natalie with us, not Uncle Randy?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Dave smiled.

--in Randy's locker room--

"What are we doing tonight?" Randy said putting his arms around Natalie's slender waist.

"Well I am going out with Dave and the girls, they invited me for supper. I don't know what you're doing."

"Already, you're back with Dave." Randy said angrily.

"Randy, I swear to God, you bring this shit up again, I'm leaving for good. The girls invited me to go with them."

"Can't you tell them no?"

"Randy, they have no mother."

"Why are you trying to replace Angie?"

"I would not ever try to replace Angie. Why would you even say such a thing? The only mother figure that the girls have is Angie's mother. They need a younger influence."

"Why does it have to be you? Christy likes Dave."

"The girls don't like Christy. I don't give a damn what you have to say about the whole Dave and the girls situation. I love those girls and Dave's one of my really good friends- I am going, end of story. You are way too overprotective with me over Dave. Why would I cheat on you? For the past week, we had a wonderful time together, now as soon as we get back to work, you start acting like a jackass."

"It's all with Dave, anyone can see that he has feelings for you."

"Oh my goodness! Yeah, every night, after you fall asleep, I go and fuck his brains out. My God, give me some damn credit. I'm going to be late, we'll have this fucking talk later. Bye." Natalie said slamming the door and headed to Dave's room.

"Natalie, you look angry."

"Randy." Natalie mouthed.

"Listen, honey. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your already rocky relationship with Randy, if you don't want to go.."

"I want to go. Randy doesn't want me to go. When did I ever let Randy control me before? Let's go and have a good time. We all deserve one. Come on girls." Natalie said smiling as the foursome headed out to the nearest pizzeria.

--at the pizza shop--

"How's Grammy doing?" Natalie asked the girls.

"Good, she's on a trip." Grace added.

"That's cool, where's she going?"

"Carol is going to a casino in Atlantic City." Dave said sipping on his drink.

"Awesome, she's a gambling grandma."

"Hey, they both start with G!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right." Natalie giggled.

The girls were busy drawing on the coloring books, so that gave Natalie and Dave some time to talk.

"How's Orton?"

"Just acting like a jealous idiot. I don't understand it. Why doesn't he just lay off? I can't understand people sometimes, I mean seriously, it doesn't matter, if they're going to cheat, they're going to cheat. They are not going to care about the other person's feelings, they're just going to go ahead and cheat."

"Yeah, exactly. I don't understand why he thinks you're going to cheat on him with me."

"He thinks you have feelings for me." Natalie admitted.

"Of course, I have feelings for you. You're my best friend, I don't know how I would have coped with Angie's death if you weren't there for me." Dave confessed.

"Dave, that really means a lot to me." Natalie smiled at him.

"Well, you are my best friend." Dave said as the pizzas came.

The foursome was eating when an elderly lady came back to their table.

"Ma'am." The lady said tapping Natalie's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you that you have such a nice looking family."

"Thank you." Natalie smiled as the woman looked away.

"That was nice of her."

"Dave, are you mad that I didn't tell the truth to her?"

"No, I don't think she wanted to hear some sad story, and besides, we are a nice looking family, especially me." Dave smirked, as he licked his lips. _Damn, he turns me on…_

"Okay, I didn't want you to get angry or anything."

"Natalie, there's nothing you could do to make me angry."

"Awwe, how sweet."

--later on that night--

Natalie was riding the elevator after dumping Dave and the girls off at their floor. She had really hoped that this "wave of emotion" had just passed and she wouldn't have to fight with Randy, again. Her thoughts soon thought to when her aunt told her "never fight for something unless it's worth fighting for" - Was Dave worth fighting for? _Definitely. _She soon drifted off to thoughts about Dave and the girls, and wondered _why the hell are all my thoughts all about Dave?_

She soon arrived at the hotel room to see Randy sitting on the plush suede sofa watching a news program on CNN.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" He turned around looking at her now directly.

"Yeah, I brought some home for you."

"Oh, thanks, but I already ate."

"Okay, it's really good though, you shouldn't pass it up." Natalie giggled putting the box into the small hotel refrigerator. "What did you do tonight?" She asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"John, Mark, Adam, and I went out and had a couple drinks."

"Awesome, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah," Randy laughed. "Adam got pretty hammered."

"That's nice, was he upset with the whole Amy situation?"

"I don't know. I did have fun though." Randy said as Natalie laid on his lap.

"I'm tired."

"Why don't we just get to sleep?"

"I thought we were going to have a chat about Dave."

"I'm over it. Let's just get to bed." Randy said lifting her up.

PLEASE REVIEW..

Dave or Randy?


	21. Show Me That Animal Already!

Falling In Love with You

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Show Me That Animal Already**

--the next morning—

"Hey baby." Randy said waking up to his girlfriend.

"Hey." Natalie smiled; she was definitely glad to have Randy back in her life.

"So what are we going to do today?" Randy asked sitting up in bed.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're going to do; but I am going to a big WWE Executive meeting all day."

"Damn, that really sucks."

"Why don't you hang out with Dave and the girls? I'm sure they'd want to spend the day with you."

"I really don't want to hang out with Dave at the moment."

"Fine." Natalie said getting up off the bed and gathering her clothes for the meeting.

Later on that day…

The very un-necessary meeting was over and done with. In this meeting, they just talked about the upcoming drafts (A/N: neither Randy nor Dave will be leaving RAW) and other PPV's coming up.

Natalie arrived at the arena, to where a house show was being taped and went to look for Randy. However, she ran into Dave and the girls instead.

"Natalie!" The girls hollered as they ran to her.

"Hey girls, Dave. What's going on?" Natalie said hugging both the girls.

"Not much. We just got back from the Mall."

"That's cool. Did you guys get anything?"

"Yeah, Daddy bought us some clothes and toys."

"Clothes? You mean Daddy bought clothes? I have to see these."

"Fashion show." Angel shouted.

"Alright, let's go into my office." Natalie said as the foursome headed to her office in the back of the arena. "I can't believe the girls dragged you shopping."

"Well I figured I would spend some of this wonderful money that I receive on the two girls I love the most."

"You're a wonderful father, Dave. Angie would be so proud of you."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Dave said putting his arm around Natalie's shoulder as they walked into her office. _I could get used to this, Natalie thought.._

(**A/N: As you may have noticed, Natalie's thoughts are italicized.)**

The girls showed Natalie all of the outfits that their father had purchased for them.

"You mean to tell me you picked them all out by yourself?"

"Yeah, the girls just pointed me in the right directions."

"I am so very impressed with you, Dave. Those clothes actually match and they are in-style."

"Well, it's not like I don't know style." Dave said getting up.

"Oh well, some of those tights of yours aren't very stylish." Natalie said standing up right next to me.

"Any idea why you're looking at my tights?" Dave looked at her as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I was trying to see the ugliest tights ever!" Natalie winked.

"Yeah, baby. Keep telling yourself that. You know, if you ever want to look at the real animal, tell me anytime." Dave whispered in her ear, as he smirked when he saw the look upon her face.

"So bad, Dave." Natalie licked her lips. _Damn, show me that animal already!_

"You haven't seen anything yet, gorgeous." Dave, once again whispered in her ear.

"Hmm.. and I can't wait to find out." Natalie flirtatiously said back. "You guys got wonderful outfits, and a truly amazing father."

"Dad is great." Angel said out loud.

"He is." Natalie smiled at them, as Randy walked into Natalie's office.

"Hey girls!"

"Uncle Randy!" The two girls said screaming, running up to him.

"How's my two favorite girls doing?"

"Good. Daddy bought us, new clothes."

"You guys look so pretty." Randy said as the two petite girls modeled their outfits.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Dave said as the girls modeled for Randy.

"Hmm, probably something together so he doesn't think we're up to something." Natalie winked.

"Oh, probably about the animal." Dave winked right back at her.

"Stop it. God forbid Randy hears about that."

"Yeah, don't want to get ya in anymore trouble." Dave said as he told the girls to gather up everything and that they were going to go.

"See you guys later!" Natalie said as they walked out the door.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Randy said as he walked up and put his arms around her.

"Hmm, I dunno. Whatever you want, Orton. Tonight, we get to spend it together." Natalie said as she kissed him.

"I absolutely love that thought. Let's go out to eat."

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
